Thirteen Seals
by firedude
Summary: A new year at Mahora and the school is threatened by a group called the Demon Councel. Dean Konoe calls upon a young man named Rikimaru, who bares a seal that can defeat the Demon Councel, one problem... he doesn't know how to use it. Couples inside.
1. Antecedent

**Thirteen Seals**

Firedude: Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at a Negima! story so please bare with me and review please. Couples will appear later in the story, but please make suggestions because I want the readers to be happy. The couples are completely up to the reviewers but so far I have Yue, Nodoka and Asuna competing for Negi, possible Konoka/Setsuna and someone will be paired with Rikimaru, but I don't know who yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters.

Firedude: So please tell me what you think. Ready? Set? On with the Show!

Mahora Academy: 16 years prior

Dean Konoe sat at his desk in his office across from someone in the guest chair. "…So it's finally time…?" The guest remained quiet for a minute as he took a rag and wiped his glasses. He put them back on before looking back up at Konoe. "Yes… I'm afraid so." Konoe leaned back and sighed. "Are we sure?" The guest nodded and handed a file to Konoe. "The oracle predicted it herself… fifteen years from today, the demon counsel will return." Konoe looked over the file before closing it back up. "So we need to apply the seal to someone as soon as possible… do we have anyone who is prepared?" The guest adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "You must have skimmed through the last page…"

Dean Konoe opened the file back up again and looked it over. "As you can see Konoe… everyone we've attempted to apply the seal to rejected it… quite gruesomely." Konoe felt sick from seeing the images of the failed volunteers. "What about the Thousand Master?" The guest laughed a little and took the file back from Konoe. "Are you serious Konoe? He took one look at the file and he almost threw up. Besides that, he didn't like the idea in the first place and we weren't about to force him."

"So what are our options Jonnosuke?" Jonnosuke took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He put his glasses back on and starred blankly at Konoe's desk as he thought. "We only have one, although I dislike the idea very much. We can attach it to a new- born child." Konoe remained silent for a minute. "Are you sure?" Jonnosuke nodded in answer to his friend's question. "Our research shows that a new born child is unable to reject the seal, however we have no idea what affect it will have on him mentally and physically." Konoe's expression turned very grim. "We have no other choice?" Jonnosuke shook his head after thinking it over again.

He looked up into Konoe's grim face. "I know why you look so upset… Your daughter is going to be giving birth soon…" Konoe nodded solemnly. To much of Konoe's surprise Jonnosuke began to laugh. "I don't believe you! You actually think I would ask the man who's like a father to me to sacrifice his own grand daughter? You think me that cruel Konoe?" Jonnosuke stood and looked into Konoe's surprised face. "My wife is pregnant and is due two weeks from now… my child shall carry this burden." Jonnosuke turned around and walked towards the door. Konoe recovered from his shock and jumped to his feet.

"What are you thinking!?" Jonnosuke turned around and stated bluntly "I'm thinking that I'm going to attach a seal to my child that may drive him insane to save us all." Konoe slammed his hand down on the desk and walked briskly up to him. "Jonnosuke Sasaki stop fooling around and take this seriously! If you place this burden on your child we may be saved, but will you be able to live with yourself knowing what you sentenced your own flesh and blood to it?" Jonnosuke remained silent for a minute before turning around with a smile plastered onto his face and looked into Konoe's eyes. "My family has been subjected to hardships for as long as we can remember… what's one more generation?" Jonnosuke silently walked out the door and left a completely shocked Dean Konoe behind.

Outside Mahora Academy: present day

A new school year at Mahora academy was about to begin. All the students were on the train leading to the academy. In one car Konoka, Asuna and Negi stood and were talking about the new year of school. Negi smiled and stated "I can't wait to see everyone again! It's been so long!" Asuna gripped her fists angrily and stated "Yeah, and another year of putting up with Ayaka!" Konoka laughed at Asuna's rage while Negi tried to calm her down. "Please Asuna can't you get along with Ayaka for just on-?" Negi stopped mid sentence as he began to sneeze.

Asuna and Konoka quickly put their hands over their skirts as Negi sneezed. The skirts of all the girls on the train car blew upward except for Asuna and Konoka. As all the girls on the car tried to figure out what happened Asuna put Negi in a head lock. "You really need to learn to control your nose!" As the train came to a halt all the students poured out of the train and began to run towards the school. Asuna looked over her shoulder to Konoka and Negi who were close behind. "Last one there buys lunch!" Asuna bolted ahead as Konoka began to catch up on her roller skates. Negi was taken by surprise by this and couldn't run fast enough to catch up.

Just as he was about to secretly cast a spell to increase his speed, he collided with someone walking by. They both fell to the ground with a heavy thud and were trampled on by the other students. They laid there silently for a minute before gathering the energy to sit up. "I'm sorry about that are you ok-?" Before Negi could finish his sentence he screamed in terror as the person he crashed into was lying in a pool of red liquid. Negi ran around panicking, not knowing what to do until the teenage boy he crashed into stood up.

"Awwww man! And I just went to the dry cleaner's! Oh well, I guess that's what I get for running with a red colored drink…" He looked over his shoulder at the panicking ten year old and laughed a little before speaking "Hey kid! Don't worry I'm okay!" Negi stopped and looked at the ground at the crushed bottle that said cherry down the side of it. He looked up from the ground and looked at the boy whose spiked hair matched the color of the drink. "Oh! I'm sorry are you okay!? I was in a rush and I guess I didn't see you in front of me!" The teenage boy smiled and laughed. "No, no don't worry about it! It was my fault; I was in a rush myself."

The bell for Mahora academy rang in the distance and Negi panicked once more. "Oh no I'm late!" Negi quickly returned to his run in the direction of the academy. Negi stopped suddenly and turned around. "By the way, what's your name?" The teenage boy didn't suspect the question but smiled and replied "Sasaki… Rikimaru Sasaki" Negi smiled and replied "I'm Negi, we may meet again, good bye for now!" Negi once again returned to his run towards the school leaving Rikimaru far behind. He looked down at his red stained clothes and sighed. "No worries I suppose… back to the cleaners! Rikimaru turned around and began to walk but stopped in his tracks. "Wait… I forgot where it is!"

Mahora Academy: ten minutes later

"I'm sorry I'm late class I got caught up in something, but I'm here now. Welcome to a new year at Mahora everyone!" All the girls in the class cheered and they began their lessons. In the Dean's office on the other side of the building, Konoe paced around nervously as Prof. Takahata sat in a chair. "Come on Konoe… is this really that stressful for you?" Konoe stopped for a minute and sighed. "Yes I'm afraid so… I was surprised to find out that he is still and again when I found out his father was killed and even more so that he is coming here. I have been waiting for this meeting for fifteen years… of course it's stressful!" Takahata laughed a little and tried to calm Konoe down. "Okay, okay I understand."

The door to the office opened and Shizuna walked in. "Sorry to interrupt you boys, but I got that report that you wanted Dean Konoe." Konoe intentively listened to Shizuna as she spoke. "He is here in the town, but he seems to be wondering aimlessly at the moment." Konoe nodded and questioned "Is he unharmed?" She smiled and nodded. Konoe was relieved and sat down on the floor. Takahata stood up and looked at Konoe. "Should I go get him?" He shook his head and replied "No, no I would like Shizuna to go." She nodded and replied "Alright I'll go now."

Shizuna walked out and shut the door. Takahata sighed and looked once more at Konoe. "Why'd you send Shizuna sir? I thought you called me up here to send me?" Konoe laughed and looked over at Takahata. "You see the reports were unconfirmed up until now that it was a boy, so I wanted a male on hand too just in case it was a girl." Takahata slapped his head. "You're convincing him to come here by using his hormones against him!?"

Dry Cleaners: 30 minutes later

Rikimaru stood in front of a washing machine/ dryer in his under wear as his clothes washed. As he waited he read a magazine called the Mahora Times with a cover article by Kazumi Asakura. "Twenty foot alligator spotted in town sewers…" Rikimaru thought about it for a minute. "Are there even any alligators in Japan…?" He slapped his forehead and laughed. "Of course not! It's probably a twenty foot lizard not alligator." Rikimaru buried his face back in the magazine and continued to read the article. He heard the bell attached to the front door ring and heard someone walking towards him. "Excuse me, are you Rikimaru Sasaki?"

Rikimaru looked up from the magazine and replied "Why yes I am. How can… I… help you…?" Standing in front of a dumbfounded Rikimaru was a very busty Shizuna. He tried his best to stay trained on her face and not let his eyes wonder down towards her chest. "I'm from Mahora academy. I need you to come with me please." Rikimaru couldn't help getting dirty thoughts and quickly turned away from Shizuna in an attempt to hide his crotch. _The only time I need pants!_ He heard the washing machine ding to show that it was now drying the clothes.

"Why do you need me to come with me?" Shizuna tried to look around him to see his face. "Are you okay?" Rikimaru turned more so she couldn't see. "Yeah I'm fine ma'am can you please just tell me why you want me to come with you!?" She sighed and gave up her attempt to make him look at her. "The dean of Mahora Academy Konoe wishes to see you." Rikimaru was both slightly relieved that someone was going to take him to see Konoe, yet became slightly upset when his dirty thoughts disappeared. "That's good; I was looking for him so this will save me a lot of trouble." The dryer ringed to show it was done and he quickly grabbed and put on his clothes.

Feeling better he turned around and faced Shizuna. "Alright then, I think I'm ready to go. Please lead the way." Shizuna nodded and smiled and walked out the door with him following close behind. As they crossed the street on the way to the academy they passed a man hole. Rikimaru made sure he carefully navigated around. Shizuna turned towards him and sighed. "Did you read Kazumi's article? She says such nonsense sometimes you shouldn't listen to her articles." Rikimaru shrugged and continued behind her. "You never know."

Mahora academy: another 30 minutes later

Shizuna opened the front door of the school and lead Rikimaru inside. As he walked down the halls he saw that all the students were female and smiled. "So, Konoe is a dean of an all girl school? Go old man." Shizuna sighed and opened the door to the dean's office. "Here he is Sir." Konoe stood up and walked up to Rikimaru. He grabbed his hands and shook them lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rikimaru. Please take a seat." Shizuna shut the door and Rikimaru took a seat. "Alright… tell us what happened." Rikimaru remained silent for a minute before answering. "Fine, but I want some answers as soon as I'm done." Konoe nodded solemnly as Rikimaru told his recollection of the past week.

Mahora Academy: A few hours later in the cafeteria

Negi sat at a lunch table with Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna as they ate their lunch. "You're not supposed to make your teacher buy you lunch you know!" Asuna smiled a little and said with a grin "We won the race fair and square so you had to buy us lunch, you agreed to it." Negi sighed at Asuna's claim. "I don't ever remember agreeing to that…" Negi sighed and finished his bowl of ramen. "I have to go see Dean Konoe so I'll see you girls later." As Negi got up to go to the Dean's office Setsuna stood up as well. "Allow me to come with you professor. I have to talk to the Dean as well." Negi nodded and they both began walking towards the office.

They remained silent for most of the trip over until Setsuna stopped in her place. Negi turned towards her. "What's wrong Setsuna?" She remained silent for a minute. "…Nothing… nothing at all." They continued walking towards the Dean's office as Setsuna thought to herself _what was that huge manifestation of magic just now... it might've been nothing, but..._ As they reached the office Shizuna walked out. "Negi? Setsuna? This is perfect! Dean Konoe wanted me to come get you, please come in." As they walked in Negi noticed Rikimaru sitting in one of the desk chairs next to professor Takahata. "Professor Takahata! It is good to see you again. And you… you're Rikimaru right?" He nodded and smiled that. "That is correct, it's nice to see you again Negi."

Rikimaru noticed Setsuna and shot up to his feet. "I'm sorry, how rude of me." He stuck his hand out to shake Setsuna's, but she saw it as an attack. She quickly whipped her sword out from its carrying case and held it to Rikimaru's neck. They remained silent for a minute. "… I'm Rikimaru it's nice to meet you." All though there was a blade to his throat he had a smile on his face. When Setsuna noticed that he simply wanted a hand shake, her face turned red and she sheathed her sword. She looked away from him and stated "… I'm Setsuna…"

The Dean cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Now that we're all acquainted, I'd like you three to go investigate something for me…" The three listened carefully as Konoe explained what was going on. "There have been spontaneous manifestations of magic around town and then they suddenly disappear. I'm sure you've felt it already." Setsuna nodded in confirmation. "I need you to find one of these manifestations and see what it is." Setsuna raised her hand. "Yes Setsuna?"

"Why is this guy coming?" Konoe looked over at Rikimaru who was fiddling one of the spikes of his hair. "He is just as aware of magic as you two are and I thought that since he was in town visiting me he would want to do something productive." Setsuna sighed and nodded. "Are we all fine with this then?" The three of them nodded and left the office. Takahata looked over at Konoe. "It's probably nothing Dean you shouldn't worry so much. You sealed that rift up tight 30 years ago. Regardless of what the oracle once said there's no way anyone can undo that seal."

Konoe remained silent before standing up and looking out the window. "…I've already lost two children and a surrogate son to those demons… Jonnosuke… he placed a burden on himself and his own son for all our sakes… so to say now that the oracle's prediction was wrong… Is saying that Jonnosuke's death was in vain and that all the pain Rikimaru has endured has been for nothing." Dean Konoe remained silent as Shizuna and Takahata left. Before he closed the door behind them he took another look into the room. "…I'm sorry Sir…" Takahata closed the door and left Konoe alone.

City streets: 30 minutes later

Rikimaru sighed. "Have either of you two detected anymore of those magic sources… because I'm not picking up anything…" Setsuna shook her head. "Me neither… I'm sure I felt one before so I know they are real." Negi looked in all directions trying to figure out if there were any visual clues. "…Maybe there's a range to the distance we can detect them." Setsuna nodded. "That could explain why you couldn't feel it before. I was probably right on the edge of the range so I felt it." Negi nodded and looked over at Rikimaru. "Will you be alright on your own?" Rikimaru put on his eerie smile and nodded. "I can figure this town out, don't worry about it." Rikimaru turned and began to walk down the street. He waved behind him and called. "I'll see you two later then." Setsuna and Negi went in different directions and the hunt began.

City streets: Rikimaru

He saw the other two walk away and let curiosity get the best of him. Instead of looking for the magic manifestations he took in all the sights. He felt a slight pain in his right hand and took off the glove that covered it. There were thirteen black dots arranged in a circle on the back of his hand. In the center of the circle a Japanese character that read stable was there with the first dot flashing. The second dot was flickering lightly. _What a time to have one of my episodes, but at least the next one is finally awakening._ His hand began to burn very badly and he gripped it tightly trying to stop the pain. "Are you alright?" Rikimaru looked up form his hand to see a school girl standing in front of him.

He quickly slipped the glove back over his hand and stood up trying to ignore the pain that was slowly spreading up his arm. "Don't worry I'm fine." Rikimaru was able to smile as the pain began to subside. "My name is Rikimaru, sorry for making you worry." The girl smiled and replied. "Don't worry about it. My name is Ako it's nice to meet you…" the girl blushed because of how handsome he was. Rikmaru was about to say something when he felt the magic manifestation. He turned towards it before turning back around and bowing slightly. "I'm very sorry Ako, but I have to go. Good bye!" He quickly turned on his heel and ran down the street. He eventually got closer, but the manifestation disappeared.

He sighed in disappointment and was about to continue his aimless wondering when he felt another manifestation. It was in the same location, but it was more powerful and it was lasting longer. He continued his dash towards the manifestation. Eventually he ended up in a large area in a back alley. The manifestation was coming from this spot, but he could not see it. The manifestation was becoming more and more powerful by the second. Eventually it became powerful enough that Rikimaru was able to pinpoint the manifestation. A tiny red portal had opened in the nearby wall and was increasing in size by the second until the point that it was a story high. _This is incredible... I've got to go tell Negi and Setsuna! _Rikimaru was about to turn and run when a booming sound came from the rift.

Rikimaru stared in shock as a giant black crab like monster stomped out. The crab made a hostile gurgling sound before speaking in a demonic voice **"GUUURRR It's been so long since I've had a meal… this will be wonderful!"** the crab roared and lunged forward at Rikimaru. He jumped out the way the crab's face smashed into the wall. He was about to take this opportunity to run through the alley and escape, but stopped when he came to a realization. _Crap! If I just run out into the street that thing is sure to follow me! I'd be exposing magic to all and they'd all be in danger!_ Rikimaru turned around so his gaze met that of the hungry crab demon. _Dammit... where are you Negi? Setsuna?_

Firedude: There's the first chapter, please tell me what you think and please review! Don't forget to include couples you want in the story. Tune in next time for the next chapter!


	2. Pride

**Chapter 2: Pride**

Firedude: Here is the next chapter in the series. Even if you didn't like the story, please review it really does make a difference. I don't know the Latin incantations so I'm just going to use the English.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters.

Firedude: Alright, here it is! Ready? Set? On with the Show!

City back alleys: Where we left off

Rikimaru stood in front of his large demonic adversary. Saliva from the crab's mouth dripped down to show its hunger as it began to edge closer once more. Rikimaru took a mantis kung fu stance. They both remained still for another minute until finally couldn't take it anymore and lunged forward. Its right claw slammed with great force towards Rikimaru. Luckily he ducked under the claw and then jumped over the crab. Seeing an opportunity he slammed his heel down on the back of the crab. He jumped off the crab's back and held his foot in pain.

The crab turned towards him and laughed at his attempt to injure him. **"GUUURRRR my shell is as hard as steel! There is no way that your puny human body can split it!" **The crab's left claw smacked Rikimaru hard in the ribs with a sickening crack. Rikimaru flew up against the wall and hit the ground. He got up on his hands and elbows and spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. _Damn... a punctured lung..._ He was able to look up in time to roll out of the way of another of the crab's attacks. Rikimaru had no choice; he jumped to his feet and sprinted through the maze of alleyways with the crab close behind.

Rikimaru made tight turns around the corners and did his best to get away from the crab, but it was persistent and it would not leave him alone. He looked behind him and saw the crab very close behind him. He quickly ripped his glove off and looked at the circle of black dots on the back of his hand. He tapped the one dot that was flickering whilst yelling at it "Come on! The one time I actually need you, you don't come out!" Rikimaru came to a halt as he came to a dead end. He turned and faced the large black crab that had cornered him.

The crab gurgled loudly as it began to close in. _Dang... and I thought I could beat this thing..._ Suddenly a black flash went by and the crab's left cleanly split off the body and fell to the ground. It took a second for both Rikimaru and the crab to realize what just happened. The Crab released a wail and jumped back. **"GUUURRRR what did you do!?" **the sound of a sword being sheathed sounded behind the crab. "He did nothing… I did." The crab turned to see Setsuna standing behind it with her eyes closed. **"GUUURRRR I'll kill you!"**

The Crab stabbed its remaining claw at Setsuna who simply jumped over it and unsheathed her sword. "Zanganken!" Setsuna swung her sword under her and cut the crab's shell wide open to reveal it's fowl smelling flesh. "Now Negi!" Negi stood on the roof above them and began casting a light arrow spell. The Crab tried to run away, but Negi launched one giant light arrow at the crab and pierced its body. The crab stopped moving and it turned to ash. Negi jumped down from the roof and looked up at Rikimaru "Are you alright?" Rikimaru remained silent for a minute until Setsuna intervened. I'm surprised you were able to run around so much with a punctured lung. We have to take you to the hospital."

One of her hands went towards him to offer help, but he swatted it away and tried to put on a smile. "…I'm just fine…" Rikimaru walked out of the alleys and wandered off into the town. Negi and Setsuna looked at each other before Negi spoke up "Is he alright Setsuna?" She shrugged slightly. "He's probably just upset that he was unable to defeat the crab demon. He'll be okay." Although Negi nodded his expression was grim and the two of them went back to the train that went to the academy.

City Streets: Rikimaru

Rikimaru wandered aimlessly through the streets while trying to keep blood from leaking from his mouth. He eventually came to a small bridge that went over a gentle river. He looked around and made sure no one was looking. He quickly spat another mouth full of blood out over the edge of the bridge. He then sat on it alone and watched the river go by gently. The stinging pain in his chest was nothing compared to how badly hurt his pride was. He had been told his whole life that he would one day fight a great evil that would threaten the lives of everyone. The image of Negi and Setsuna defeating the crab so easily kept playing over and over in his head.

_If I'm not even able to defeat a crab demon... then what good am I? I've never really put my heart into fighting, because I've never really believed in violence and all magic I've attempted to learn I've flunked... badly._ He slipped the glove off his hand and sighed. He looked at the design on the back of his hand and felt sadness go through his body. _This is the only thing that can give me an advantage in fighting and I can't even control it properly._ The same scene had kept replaying in his head the past week and was unable to get rid of it.

He was in his home in Sparta and his father was on the ground in front of him covered in blood. There was a large hole in his chest that went right through him. He crawled forward towards Rikimaru whose legs were trembling. "…You… you're nothing you here me!? You're nothing… but a shield to take on all the burdens of others…" He then died and Rikimaru fled. _I had always thought that my father loved me... but apparently I was wrong._ Rikimaru cringed in pain as the seal on his hand started to hurt again. He gripped it angrily in an attempt to stop it but only started to crush the bones in his hand.

"…Um… excuse me…" Rikimaru looked over his shoulder to Ako standing behind him. Rikimaru quickly plastered on a smile and turned around to her. "Oh! Hello, you're that girl, Ako right?" She nodded shyly and took out a wallet. "When I found you before you dropped it… so I just wanted to return it…" Rikimaru reached over and accepted the wallet. "Thank you very much I would've never realized I lost it…" He tucked the wallet away in his pocket and she began to walk away. "Hey!" Ako stopped in her place. She turned around shyly and replied "Yes?"

"I'm going to be here for a while and I'd like it if I could have someone show me around town sometime. Would you care to join me?" Ako smiled widely and nodded. She was about to open her mouth when she noticed something in the distance. At that same moment Rikimaru felt another magic manifestation. He jumped off the edge of the bridge and looked down the street as well. Three more crab demons were running towards them at a high speed. Ako was shocked and took a step back. Rikimaru suddenly turned towards her and yelled "Ako! Run!" She was surprised by his sudden change in demeanor. "W-what!?"

"I've no time to explain just-!" One of the crab demons tackled Rikimaru and went flying into the river. He hit the river below hard and further injured his ribs and lung. This caused a lot more blood to come out of his mouth, but being as durable as he was Rikimaru swam back to the surface in time to hear Ako scream. He saw two of the crabs carrying an unconscious Ako away into the distance. Rikimaru cursed under his breath and started swimming towards the sure, but before he was able to make any progress the third crab appeared on the edge of the bridge. **"GUUURRRR I call upon the water to become fierce!" **suddenly a blue beam shot from the mouth of the crab and the river suddenly increased greatly in speed.

Rikimaru was too injured to fight against the water so he was quickly pushed down stream. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a large rock that was sticking through the surface and grabbed hold of it tightly. The rock was so jagged though that his hands got cut up badly. **"GUUURRRR pathetic little monkey! Clinging to your life so desperately… why!?"** Rikimaru smiled triumphantly at the large crap and spat in his direction. The crab let out an angered cry and jumped down into the river. The Crab let the strong current carry its body down towards the rock Rikimaru was clinging to.

Rikimaru focused and climbs up on top of the rock. _Rikimaru... you've failed at magic so far, but now you have no other choice but to use it properly. I'm finally going to see if this style of magic actually works..._ Rikimaru pulled his arm back as though he were about to throw a spear. He took careful aim at the crab that was getting closer by the second. When the crab finally got close enough Rikimaru yelled out "Zues! Grant me your lightning!" A static like feeling suddenly filled his hand and a lightning bolt formed.

Rikimaru then threw the bolt with all his might just as the crab lunged at him. It pierced the crab right through the mouth with unbelievable accuracy. The Crab screamed as it was electrocuted inside out. It eventually became limp and fell back into the water with a plunk. Rikimaru watched as the body turned to ash and it was carried down the river. He felt a smile spread across his lips and he laughed. "I finally got it!" Rikimaru was ecstatic, but was so unused to using magic he fell into the river and let it carry him down stream. _Alright... I'm going to come rescue you Ako..._

Mahora Academy: one hour later

Negi and Setsuna stood in the office in front of Konoe. "I'm sorry we let him go on his own sir, we should've brought him back with us." Konoe laughed and shook his head. "It's alright Setsuna… even if he was about to die he would do what ever he wants, Rikimaru was never the kind of boy who would do what he's told." Negi sighed with a bit of relief. "Dean Konoe, it seems you've known Rikimaru for quite a long time." Konoe nodded with a smile. "His father Jonnosuke was like a son to me, he was going to be my successor and take over the Kanto Magic Association. However…" Konoe's expression saddened very much and his gaze dropped down to his desk before continuing.

"Around 16 years ago a well known sorceress known as the oracle had a premonition… she predicted that a group of demons I once sealed away known as the demon counsel was going to return. We had no choice; we had to prepare for the worst…" Konoe remained silent for a minute before looking back up at the two with a smile. "Sorry, I'm trailing away from the question. In short, when Rikimaru turned eight Jonnosuke felt he needed some training so they moved away to Greece and that was the last I saw of them both." Negi and Setsuna felt slightly disturbed by what the dean cut himself off from saying, but they didn't touch upon the subject.

"Thank you for the report Negi, Setsuna, you're free to leave." Setsuna and Negi bowed slightly and walked out. Setsuna turned to Negi and bowed slightly. "I'm going to go training, I will see you tomorrow professor Springfield." Negi smiled and nodded as Setsuna walked away. As Negi began walking down the hall he saw Asuna running towards him. "NEEEEEGGGIIIII!!!" Negi panicked as Asuna ran towards him Asuna grabbed him by the collar and yelled at him "Where did you go!?" Negi tried to speak but was so shocked by Asuna he had to speak slowly "Dean Konoe… wanted me and Setsuna… to investigate something for him." Asuna got even angrier. "Why didn't you take me with you!? I hate school!"

Asuna finally released a bewildered Negi from her grip. "It's not like it was to get out of school Asuna." She pouted a little and muttered "Yeah whatever…" Negi heard more running behind him and turned to see Yuna, Makie and Akira running towards him. "Professor Negi!" The three of them came to a screeching halt in front of him. Makie took a couple of breaths before continuing "Have you seen Ako!? We heard you went into town today and Ako went there on an errand for medical supplies for the nurse's office. Did you see her there?" Negi shook his head "I'm sorry girls I didn't, is something wrong?" Makie nodded "She didn't come back!"

Forest outside Mahora Academy: Specific location unknown

Ako awoke in the middle of the forest bound with magic ropes. She realized that she in nothing but her underwear and got extremely embarrassed. Four of the crab demons surrounded her and she felt very afraid. She noticed a human shaped figure walking towards her. Ako got angry and shouted at him "So you're the pervert that did this to me!?" There was a laugh as the figure got closer. "That's correct." As the figure got closer she noticed a tiny light levitating in front of its face. It was not enough to reveal his face in the darkness though.

The figure laughed and looked down at Ako. "Although I wish I didn't you still need a little developing to do." Ako got angry and shouted at him. "Shut up! If I could see your face I'd break it in half!" The figure remained silent for a minute before leaning over to reveal its face. The light was now close enough for Ako to see the face clearly, but she began wishing that she hadn't of seen it. The figure's skin was scaled like a fish and had teeth and a lure on his head that resembled that of an Angler Fish's. Ako became very afraid at the horrible sight. "Don't be afraid baby, I'm not that bad once you get to know me, and I'd sure as hell like to get to know you."

The figure leaned closer to kiss Ako, but she flailed her bound legs up to kick it in the crotch. It stumbled back in pain and cursed. Ako stated triumphantly "At least now I know you're a guy." He got angry and slapped her across the face with the back of his clawed hand. The combination of the claws and hard scales left her cheek bruised and cut. "You're a feisty one, when the sealed child comes here to rescue you I'm going to tear out his innards and eat them right in front of you. Then we're going to have some fun." The fish creature laughed menacingly and walked away into the shadows leaving Ako crying, cold and alone.

Firedude: There is the second chapter. I know it wasn't as long as the last one but I promise they'll be longer. PLEASE review even if you don't like the story.


	3. Preparations

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

Firedude: Here's the next chapter in the series. By the way, I noticed that Makie's last name was also Sasaki, so from this chapter on Rikimaru will be Masaki and not Sasaki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters.

Firedude: Once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Ready? Set? On with the Show!"

River bank: Where we left off

Rikimaru awoke on a river bank when it was dark. He sat up and wiped the sand from the bank off of him. He stood up and took a look around. He saw nothing around him except for a tall building in the distance. He rubbed the side of his head trying to remember how he got there until it finally hit him. _Damn that's right! I've got to go save Ako!_ Rikimaru tried to run towards the building, but fell over onto his face. _Have I really not used magic in this long?_ He got up once more and began to limp towards the building. _There's no way I can fight those things like this... I need a weapon..._

He stumbled into the distance for what seemed like an eternity, until he was a bit of a distance from the building. He watched from the bushes as people went by. _Looks like this is one of the dormitories..._ he heard the sound of something being thrown into wood nearby. A wooden dummy was situated on a stick as a tall girl with gray hair threw knives into it. Setsuna appeared in the door way of the dormitories and called to the girl. "Kaede! Are you coming in or what?" Kaede stopped throwing the kunai and looked over at Setsuna. "I'll be in soon!" Setsuna sighed and walked back inside.

Rikimaru felt relieved _Great! I can probably borrow Setsuna's sword from her! I'm sure she won't mind if I ask properly. _Rikimaru was about to stand up when he came to a realization. _Wait! I can't tell her... I want to save Ako on my own, to prove to myself that I'm not useless... she'll probably step in and do it herself..._ He watched as Kaede collected the kunai from the dummy and walked in. _...But if there's more girls like Kaede and Setsuna... then I'm almost asking them to kill me! I've no choice though, I need to do this._

Rikimaru stood up and walked near the corner of the building he looked around the front door and saw that no one was there. _I should really disguise myself, so if I do get caught they won't think I'm a pervert or something. _He looked around and saw a rag on the ground. With no other ideas he put it over his face like a bandit. He crept up to the front door and peeked inside. There was no one in the front lobby so he opened the door and walked inside. He saw Setsuna and Kaede walking down the hall together. _They must share a room. This is good, two birds with one stone._

When they disappeared down the hallway Rikimaru continued his advance. _What the hell am I doing? I'm not a ninja, there's no way I can keep this up... Well, I already pulled off one spell, time for another miracle!_ He held both his palms about an inch away from his eyes. "Hades, may your helmet cloak me along my path." Suddenly Rikimaru slowly became less and less visible, until the point he could no longer be seen. _It worked! I don't know how long this is going to last so I better get moving!_ Rikimaru quickly moved down the hallway, overconfident in his invisibility. As he ran past two identical girls they turned towards his direction and caused him to stop in his tracks.

"…Did you just feel that Fuka?" one twin said to Fuka. "Yeah, it was like something ran by us Fumika!" The two of them walked up to the very spot Rikimaru was standing in and looked around carefully. Rikimaru held his breath as the girls stood next to him. Fuka's face got dangerously close to his and Rikimaru was having trouble holding his breath. "…It was probably just a draft… let's go sis." The twins walked away and Rikimaru exhaled. He sighed and continued to walk while looking behind him to make sure the twins weren't coming back. _That was too close..._

Because of Rikimaru's further carelessness he bumped into someone. Rikimaru panicked and jumped backwards. The girl with a single brown pony tail on the left side of her head blinked surprisingly. She reached in front of her to try to feel the invisible force she had walked into. She continued forward to see if she would do it again. "Yuna, you're going insane…" The girl continued forward and disappeared around the corner. _Alright that's it! I'm watching where I'm going!_

Rikimaru turned around to walk down the hall once more and was face to face a tall girl with long green hair. She was starring directly into his eyes. Rikimaru did not even move an inch. _She can't see me... I haven't bumped into her or made a noise so it's impossible..._ "What is it Chachamaru?" Rikimaru looked around Chachamaru and saw a short girl with emerald eyes and long, blonde hair. Chachamaru said to the short girl without looking away from Rikimaru "Master Evangeline… my thermal sensors are picking up a life form right in front of me… but I see no one."

_Oh my god she's a robot!_ Evangeline walked around Chachamaru and looked up at Rikimaru too. "Your right… I don't see anything, but there definitely is magical energy emitting from this spot." _Oh great, she's a sorceress too!_ Evangeline pointed a finger at Rikimaru and the tip of her finger glowed yellow. "Reveal yourself to me." Yellow dots began to fly out of her finger at Rikimaru, but in a feat that even amazed him, Rikimaru leapt over both Evangeline and Chachamaru. "…The spell is not working… this must be just another one of those magical manifestations that have been occurring…" Rikimaru didn't wait around this time to see if they would walk away. He bolted down the hallway and jumped up the stair case in a single bound.

He took a second to catch his breath at the top of the stairs and look around. Rikimaru was sweating, he was almost caught so many times and he had no idea how much longer this spell was going to last. On the next floor he took a more cautious approach on his sneaking and it was working much better. He saw Setsuna and Kaede enter their room and shut the door. _Alright I'm here! Now I just need to get in there and... sniff sniff what's that smell?_ Rikimaru looked around and saw a door right near him. He couldn't resist the temptation of the smell. He poked his head in and saw four girls around a portable stove.

"Come on Fei Ku! Are they almost done!?" A Chinese girl with blonde hair was working with something on the stove. "I'm going as fast as I can Haruna! Just give me another minute!" A shy girl with purple hair comment "Take your time Fei Ku, we're not that hungry." A girl with long blue hair looked over at the purple haired girl. "Wasn't it your idea to ask Fei Ku to make these Nodoka?" The girl with the Purple hair got embarrassed and exclaimed "Yue!" Haruna laughed "its true Nodoka."

Rikimaru silently moved into the room and looked over them to see a lot of meat buns on the stove. _Oh my... I haven't eaten in two days..._ Rikimaru felt himself salivating. He'd been out of money for so long and couldn't afford food, but he knew it was wrong to steal. He was about to leave when there was an explosion in one of the nearby rooms. The four girls ran out into the hall to see what it was. "Satomi! Are you alright!?" Rikimaru gave in and took the opportunity to take a couple of meat buns. He quickly wolfed them down before they came back into the room. Rikimaru went up against the wall so that they didn't touch him by accident.

"I hope Satomi is going to be o-." Fei Ku stopped speaking. "Who sneaked some meat buns?" They all were silent until Haruna spoke up. "What do you mean Fei Ku?" Fei Ku turned towards Haruna and pointed at the stove. "There were eight meat buns when we left this room and now there are six!" Haruna got offended and shot back "Are you saying I took them?" Fei Ku said back "Well Yeah, you couldn't wait to eat them!" As the two argued Nodoka and Yue stood to the side and watched. "Here we go again…"

"Shouldn't we do something Yue?" Yue shook her head in reply. "It's best to leave these things sort out themselves…" Rikimaru took the chance and dashed out of the room. _Alright, now that I'm full I can get back to work._ He began to walk towards Kaede and Setsuna's room, but both of them exited the room in nothing but towels. Rikimaru went against the wall so they wouldn't touch him. As they walked by Rikimaru noticed that Setsuna still had her sword with her. When they disappeared down the stairs Rikimaru relaxed. _They must be going to the baths on the first floor... I really hope I don't get caught!_

Rikimaru quickly sneaked down the stairs into the baths. _Crap... there must be twenty girls in here._ The baths were all full of girls and Rikimaru was extremely nervous that his spell would wear off. He quickly searched the room and tried to find Setsuna. He found her and another girl with long brown hair bathing together. He wasted no time and quickly moved towards the sword. "Fuka! Fumika! Stop that!" Rikimaru looked to his right to see a girl with long blonde hair scolding the twins for splashing her. "Oh come on Ayaka. Don't be such a spoil sport!" Fuka splashed at Ayaka again but she moved out of the way. Unfortunately for Rikimaru the splash hit him instead.

_...Dang_ was all Rikimaru could think of as all the girls turned towards him. He was still invisible, but his invisible form was covered in water and was able to be seen. There was silence for a minute before a girl cried out "Pervert!" A girl with long black hair and tan skin stood up and pointed a rifle at him. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Rikimaru threw his arms ate his sides and cried "Oh come on! Who brings a rifle into a bath with them!?" The girl turned a laser sight on and the dot was in the middle of his forehead. "I'm the one asking the questions." Rikimaru had no idea what to do. He looked around and saw Setsuna's sword leaning on the nearby wall.

His eyes went back and forth between the crazy girl with the rifle and the sword. Rikimaru took a chance and ran for the sword. The girl fired a bullet and it missed him by an inch. Just as Rikimaru got a hand on the sword, Setsuna got one of her hands on it to. Unfortunately, her hand was on the handle and she unsheathed the sword. "I got him Mana!" Setsuna took a swing at him and barely missed the bridge of his nose. Rikimaru flew backwards and almost lost his balance.

Rikimaru tried to assess the situation the best he could. "Don't move again or I won't miss!" called out Mana. He scanned the room and saw that his chances weren't good. He saw both Chachamaru and Evageline nearby who looked as though they were both about to take action. Even Kaede still had some kunai on her. Rikimaru took a deep breath and made a very risky decision. He turned around and ran away. The girls threw on towels and chased after him. He heard the shouts of all the girls behind him chasing after him and the sounds of the gun shots being fired at him. Rikimaru turned towards the door, but there was a bunch of girls already there blocking the exit. Rikimaru took an alternate route and bolted towards the stairs.

_This is definitely not good! If I told them now they probably won't believe me... screw it, I'll just have to fight those things in this condition._ He felt the running taking its toll on his already worn out body. He got up the stairs and dived into a closet and locked the door. "Did anyone see where he went!?" Rikimaru listened as the search went on for him. After about fifteen minutes they gave up. "We can't find him but everyone keep an eye open tonight." He heard a lot of the girls return down stairs to the baths but a couple stayed upstairs. "Well, I'll be leaving now."

"What? Why are you leaving Mana?" The voice sounded like one of the twins, but Rikimaru couldn't tell which one. "My family needs me to go to the shrine tonight, so I just came home to bathe." Both the twins said bye and Mana walked downstairs. Rikimaru remained in the closet for another few minutes before cracking the door slightly. He looked around outside and everyone had left. Rikimaru looked at his hand and saw that the spell had worn off. _Damn... it must have just worn off. I'll be out of here in a minute anyway._

Rikimaru walked out and looked at Setsuna's room. The door was cracked, someone had gone in there. _It's a slim chance, but maybe Setsuna dropped her sword off in there, well what do I have to lose._ Rikimaru then recalled the danger he was just in. _Oh yeah... my life._ Rikimaru ran to Setsuna's room and peaked inside. No one appeared to be in the room, so he quickly flipped the light on and went inside. He shut the door behind him and scanned the room. _Where is it... she must have it in a case or something._ Rikimaru quickly searched the room. _Not under the beds... not in the dresser... not in the closet... where the hell is it!?_ "Are you looking for this?"

Rikimaru heard the sound of a blade being drawn and saw the shining steel against his neck. "Put your hands up and turn around." Rikimaru reluctantly turned and faced Setsuna. "Take that rag off your face." He hesitantly reached up and removed the rag and revealed himself. "What the? Rikimaru! You're the pervert!?" Rikimaru laughed and stated. "No, no… well I was the one who was sneaking around, but I assure you I'm not a pervert!" Setsuna sighed and sheathed her sword. "What are you doing here?" Rikimaru's smiled disappeared and his face saddened. "I'm sorry but… I need your sword…"

Setsuna blinked for a minute. "You turned yourself invisible and snuck into the girl's dorm for my sword? Why?" Rikimaru smiled once more and replied "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Setsuna unsheathed her sword a little and stated "If you don't tell me, you can't borrow it." Rikimaru remained silent for a little bit as he thought about it. He put on a serious expression and reluctantly replied "Ako has been kidnapped by demons. And the only way I'm too weak from using magic earlier today, so I need a weapon to stand a decent chance."

"Why didn't you just ask me before then? I'll go get Dean Konoe and we'll-." Rikimaru suddenly became fierce. "No! I need to do this myself! It's my fault she was kidnapped. For some reason those things are after me and I think they want this." Rikimaru removed his glove and revealed the seal on his hand. "What is that?" Rikimaru shook his head. "I'm not sure myself, but it's very powerful. It kind of killed my father… but let's not talk about that please. If I'm going to save Ako, I'm going to need your sword."

Setsuna remembered how badly hurt his pride was from the confrontation with the crab demon earlier that day. Setsuna sighed and held out her sword. "If you do not return from wherever you're going by dawn, I'm telling Konoe and we're coming after you." Rikimaru nodded and accepted the sword. "I will return it, do not worry." He also spotted Kaede's kunai on the table. "Tell Kaede I needed to borrow these too." Rikimaru took the kunai and leapt out the window and hit the ground with a thud. He had forgotten that they were on the second floor, but he shook it off and sat up. He focused hard and tried to detect any magic sources that resembled the crabs'.

_There's so much magic at this academy, I can not tell what is what._ Rikimaru was finally able to find the crabs and Ako. There were now four of them surrounding Ako in the deep in the forest near the school. _Damn, I'm going to have to take the train, that's going to take too long though. Who knows what might happen to her during that time..._ Rikimaru stood up and checked himself over. _I think I recovered just enough energy for three more spells..._ Rikimaru took a runner's starting position and called out "Hermes! Allow your speed to carry me!"

Suddenly small golden wings appeared on Rikimaru's shoes. Hmmm_... I'm better at magic than I remember._ He then took off and ran in the direction of the school forest. He was running at speeds that he was not used to and the G- force was pressing against him as he ran. The wind hitting his eyes made him tear as he continued running. After about two minutes he stopped and skidded across the ground. He looked up and saw that he was right in front of the forest. _I am not using that spell again!_ The wings disappeared from his feet and he trudged up the forest path slowly.

The forest seemed to go on forever, but he felt that he was getting closer. The length of the path and the steadily increasing elevation was taking a toll on his legs, but he pushed on. As he got over another hill he spotted a shrine. _I'm getting closer, but my legs are killing me... I won't be any use if I'm tired, I'll take a quick break and continue._ Rikimaru walked up to the shrine and sat down on its steps. He leaned back and looked up in the sky. Suddenly, thunder cracked loudly as a bolt of lightning struck the ground in the distance.

Then rain began to fall and Rikimaru became relaxed. He closed his eyes and let the rain hit his face. He always felt relaxed when it was raining. For some reason it always soothed him and brought him at peace. However, this feeling was rudely interrupted by the sound of a hand gun being loaded behind him. "Don't move." Rikimaru sighed as he felt the gun only inches away from the back of his head. "You're that pervert aren't you?" Rikimaru enjoyed the rain a couple seconds more before replying "It was not my intention to be at the baths, I just needed Setsuna's sword."

Mana saw Setsuna's sword tied to his hip and she held her free hand out. "Hand it over." Rikimaru remained silent. "…No." Mana got pissed and said in a more forceful voice "You stole that from Setsuna! Do you really think that I'm going to let you keep it!?" Rikimaru stood up and put his hand on the sword. "I admit I was trying to steal it first, but then I explained myself to her and she understood. So she let me borrow it." Mana smirked a little. "You expect me to believe that? So what are your intentions anyway?" Rikimaru turned towards her to answer, but then a bolt of lightning struck the ground near them. This caused Mana to flinch and Rikimaru took a chance.

He grabbed the wrist of the hand Mana had the gun and slid his foot behind her legs. He then took his other hand and grabbed her throat and knocked her onto her back. Mana struggled, but she couldn't get out of his grip. "Drop the gun and I'll let you free." Mana looked him in the eyes and stated bluntly "I see it in your eyes, you don't have it in you to hurt another human being." Rikimaru simply kept his cool and replied "You're right and I don't, but you're stopping me from saving somebody. And if it comes to it I will have to hurt you if you aren't going to cooperate."

Mana's expression remained the same, but after a minute she sighed and dropped the gun. Rikimaru released her and took the gun off the ground. He checked the clip and saw that it was fully loaded with 15 rounds. "I promise that I'll return this to you when I'm done with it." Rikimaru then turned the safety on and put it into the waist line of his pants. He turned and walked away, but then stopped as he heard Mana call from behind. "Hey pervert! What's your name anyway?" Rikimaru turned around once more and put on his smile. "It's Rikimaru, Rikimaru Masaki." Mana nodded and replied. "I'm Mana, I better get that back when you're done. Rikimaru nodded and disappeared up the forest path.

Firedude: There is the next chapter. As I said before, review even if you didn't like the story. The next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Encounter

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

Firedude: Next chapter! First reviewer, woo!

Tikigod784: I meant direct references to the Greek gods themselves, but to say that I wasn't thinking about God of War when I made these spells would be a lie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of it's characters.

Firedude: Ready? Set? On with the show!

Mahora forest: where we left off.

Rikimaru continued along the path in the pouring rain. His clothes were soaked and he was beginning to sneeze, but he pressed on. The path was getting muddy and it was becoming increasingly harder for Rikimaru to keep his footing. Multiple times he had slipped and fallen, but he would get back up and keep moving. _This sucks... I like the rain, but this is too much._ Rikimaru detected that the crabs were nearby and stopped in his place. He looked over a small hill in the trail and beheld a clearing. The clearing was small and was surrounded by trees, except for the far wall of rock.

Rikimaru spotted Ako leaning against the wall of rock, unconscious and bound by magic ropes. As Rikimaru detected, there were three demon crabs around her. Rikimaru took a deep breath and prepared himself. _Alright... there are four of them... I got a sword, kunai, a hand gun and enough energy left for two more spells... I think. Alright, I think I can do this!_ Rikimaru reached for the handle of the sword and gripped it tightly. _One... two... three!_ Rikimaru jumped up and dashed forward. Rikimaru quickly unsheathed the sword as the crabs spotted him. **"GUUURRRR he's here!"** the crabs abandoned their positions around Ako and darted towards Rikimaru.

One crab stabbed one of its claws downward at Rikimaru. He dodged to the side and slashed off the crab's claws. The crab stumbled back in pain and Rikimaru lunged forward and slashed down upon it. He was not skilled enough with a sword to break the shell completely, but he left a huge crack. The crab used its remaining claw to attempt to strike Rikimaru in the side, but he jumped back and avoided it. He paid so much attention to the crab in front of him, he did not notice two more sneak around behind him. By the time he noticed one of the crabs slammed its claw down on Rikimaru.

He reacted quickly and held the sword above his head to defend himself. Luckily, the sword was so sharp the crab's momentum against the sword caused it to cut its own claw off. _Whoa! That's sharp!_ The crab screamed in pain and also stumbled back. Rikimaru took the opportunity to throw one of the kunai at the crab. It stuck the crab in the belly and cut through it like a hot knife through butter. The crab wheezed loudly and collapsed on the ground and turned to ash.

_...I think I got it._ He turned back around to the crab he was fighting before and lunged at it once more. The crab put up its claw to defend, but Rikimaru slid under it and stabbed the crab in the stomach with Setsuna's sword. The crab screamed as well and turned to ash. Rikimaru dug himself out of the ash and grinned. "Now I get it! You're shell may be indestructible, but you stomachs are unprotected." Rikimaru triumphantly pointed at the crabs and stated "You're going down!" The two remaining crabs took a few steps back. **"GUUURRRR you little brat! I'll split you in half before you can even get close to us!"**

The crabs firmly planted themselves in the ground and shouted **"GUUURRRR Water! Become my sword and shield! **Water slowly covered both the crabs like armor and spikes protruded from their backs and their claws doubled in size. _Shoot, things are going to be harder than I thought._ Rikimaru took firm stance with the sword and waited for the crabs to attack. Then without Rikimaru expecting it, one of the crabs shot a stream of water from itsmouth and struck Rikimaru square in the chest. The water pressure propelled him back a few feet and caused him to almost hit the wall of rigid rock.

Rikimaru's chest began to hurt him badly and he clutched it in pain. _Crap! The wounds didn't reopen, but it still hurt a lot!_ Before Rikimaru could recover from the blow the other crab lunged forward and stabbed at Rikimaru. Not knowing what else to do, he ducked and the crab's claw went right over his head into the wall of rock behind him. He whipped out the hand gun and took aim at the crab's belly. He pulled the trigger and nothing happened. _Damn it! I left the safety on!_ He quickly rolled to the side only to bump into the other crab.

The crab grabbed him by the torso and lifted him off the ground. **"GUUURRRR scream pathetic monkey! Beg for mercy!"** as the crab's claw tightened on his rib cage he kept in a wail of pain. He fumbled blindly with the gun, trying to find the safety button. And just as it felt his whole rib cage was going to break he found and pressed the button. He then blindly pointed and fired three rounds at the crab. The first two hit the crab in the eye and temporarily knocked away the part of the water shield covering it. Then the third round managed to hit the crab's eye before the shield could be restored.

**"GUUURRRR my eye!"** the crab threw Rikimaru to the side who, rolled and took aim once more at the screaming crab. He shot three more rounds at the crab's belly. The same thing happened as before, the first two rounds knocked away the shield part and the last one pierced the stomach. The crab then collapsed to the floor and turned to ash. Rikimaru had no time to celebrate his victory though, because the other crab bashed him hard in the side.

He flew over into a tree and grunted on the impact. He turned over to witness the crab charging him. He blindly pointed the gun forward and randomly fired off five rounds in the crab's direction. He heard a high pitched scream and a thud and looked over. A pile of ash was all that remained where the crab once was. Rikimaru slowly sat up and felt a sharp pain in his chest. _Alright, this time I'm sure my wounds are open again. _It did not matter though. The battle was over and Ako was safe. _It would be a pain though to walk back like this._

Rikimaru went into a kneeling position and said "Apollo, please repair my mortal body." A ribbon of sun light descended from the sky and wrapped around Rikimaru and it healed him. He stood up and moved his body a little to make sure it worked. "If only dad could see me now." Rikimaru walked over to Ako and tapped her shoulders. "Hey Ako, are you alright? Please wake up." Ako's eyes fluttered open and she spoke drowsily "…What? Wh-who's there?"

"Don't worry Ako it's me, Rikimaru." Suddenly Ako's eyes shot open wide and she practically shouted "What the hell are you doing here!?" Rikimaru blinked surprisingly. "Ummm… I'm here to rescue you… Is your cheek okay? It looks pretty bad." Rikimaru moved his hand towards Ako's cheek, but she shook her violently to keep his hand away. Tears welded up in her eyes and she pleaded "You must leave now! It's a trap!" Rikimaru was taken aback, but he couldn't reply because something heavy struck his neck. His vision went fuzzy and his head fell into the mud. As Rikimaru slowly lost consciousness he let the rain hit the side of his face and he listened to Ako desperately calling his name.

Mahora Dorm: Six hours later

Setsuna awoke when a beam of morning sun light struck her face. "Good morning Setsuna!" She sat up and was greeted by Konoka's smile. She looked to the bed next to her and saw that Kaede was already up and left. "It's time for school Setsuna! I made a box lunch for you, I hope you like it…" Setsuna smiled "Thank you Konoka." Suddenly Setsuna's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed. "Where's Rikimaru!?" Konoka put on a confused expression. "Huh? Who is that?"

"I'm sorry Konoka, but I have no time to explain!" Setsuna bolted out the door with Konoka right behind her. "Setsuna! Wait up!" Setsuna ran out of the dorm in time to catch Negi. "Professor Springfield!" Negi turned around to Setsuna. "Oh, hello Setsuna. How are you this-?" Before Negi could finish his sentence Setsuna was right in his face practically yelling "Have you seen Rikimaru around!?" Negi was surprised by the suddenness of her question. "N-no Setsuna! I haven't seen him since yesterday!"

Setsuna gritted her teeth and ran towards town to catch a train. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone!" Negi stood there surprised as Konoka ran passed him. "Wait Setsuna! You need to explain this to me!" Negi recovered from his shock and chased after them. "Wait! Setsuna what's happened to Rikimaru!?"

Mahora Academy: 30 minutes later

Setsuna, Konoka and Negi were now practically sprinting through the halls of the school. Asuna walked into the hallway and saw the three running towards her. "Negi, Konoka and Setsuna what's up?" Setsuna and Konoka shot by her and Negi cried out "Sorry Asuna! We're busy!" Asuna blinked and shouted after them. "Hey! Don't leave me out again!" Asuna took off after them in a fury. As they continued their sprint down the hallways Haruna, Yue and Nodoka were walking down the hallway each carrying a stack of books. "I don't care what you two say! I did not eat those meat buns! It was that pervert!" Yue replied with her typical indifferent look "Of course you didn't Haruna…"

Setsuna and Konoka whizzed by them and nearly knocked over all three of them. "H-Hey! Be careful!" Nodoka was dancing around on one foot, trying not to drop her books. Just as she started to fall over backwards Negi caught her and brought her upright. "Th-thank you professor Springfield!" Nodoka said shyly with a slight bow. "Oh no, it was no-." As Asuna ran by she grabbed the back of Negi's collar and carried him as she ran. "So you have enough time to talk to Nodoka, but not me!?" Negi called back to the girls "I'm sorry girls, but I have to go now!"

As they got farther away Yue leaned over to Nodoka. "Now's our chance…" Nodoka looked over at Yue while she was still blushing. "Wh- what!?" Yue didn't change her expression and explained "It is obvious Negi is up to something big. We can help him out and it will give us a chance to be with him." Nodoka digested it for a minute and smiled. "I… I guess you're right." Yue, Nodoka and Haruna took off down the hall after them.

Setsuna practically broke through the door to the Dean's office. "Dean Konoe!" Konoe looked up from the book he was reading at his desk as the small wave of students came into his room. "Have you seen Rikimaru?" Konoe appeared to be troubled. "No I can't say I've seen him. Has something happened?" Setsuna remained silent for a minute. _I'm sorry Rikimaru, but I need to tell him._ Setsuna took a deep breath and spoke.

"After Rikimaru wandered away from us, he met Ako and more crab demons appeared. They must've mistaken her for someone close to him and they kidnapped her. His pride was hurt enough as it was and he didn't want anyone else to clean up his mess, so he came back and borrowed my sword and went after them. I told him that if he wasn't back by morning, I would send a search party after him." Dean Konoe was silent and Setsuna bowed. "I'm very sorry Dean Konoe…" The room was silent until Setsuna said "Uhh… who's Rikimaru?"

Dean Konoe looked over to Asuna and stated "I'll explain this it all in a bit Asuna. Last night I did detect Rikimaru in the forest, but I thought it was nothing. I suppose that's where the crabs are too." Setsuna nodded. "If I have your permission Sir, I'd like to take this group up there now to search for him." Dean Konoe nodded and Setsuna turned and began to walk out. "Wait we're still confused!" Setsuna looked over at Asuna and said "I'll explain on the way." Kaede appeared in the door way and called to Setsuna "Hey Setsuna, I'm missing some kunai, have you seen them?" Setsuna grabbed her wrist and dragged her along. "You're coming with me too."

As all the students left for the forest Prof. Takahata entered the room. "What was that all about?" Dean Konoe looked up at Takahata and frowned. "Takahata… do you think I made a bad decision… inviting Rikimaru here?" Takahata shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I can't say, I still don't even understand the reasons you brought him here." The Dean stood up and looked out the window. "It's just… if he dies now we're all doomed…" Takahata remained silent for a bit before saying "You know, if that seal can do what we think it can do… then he'll be okay won't he? Worse comes to worse one of them comes out and he can't control them…" Dean Konoe turned around and gave him a grim look. "That's what I'm afraid of…"

Mahora Shrine: A little while afterward

Mana was sitting at a desk cleaning a rifle when the phone rang. She dropped her cleaning tools and walked over to the phone. "Mahora shrine, Mana speaking."

"Hello Mana? It's Setsuna. I was wondering if you saw a boy with spiked red hair come up the forest path last night."

"Is his name Rikimaru?"

"Yes! Yes it is!"

"I haven't seen him."

"What? Mana stopped screwing around!"

"I'm not screwing around. I have to go, bye."

"Hey! Mana!?" Mana hung up on Setsuna and sighed. She walked over to the table and reconstructed her rifle. _Looks like I have to go clean up his mess..._ Mana slung the rifle over her shoulder and walked out of the shrine and up the forest path.

Mahora Forest: Meanwhile

Rikimaru's eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the light. He squinted for a minute but then his vision cleared. He looked around and saw that Ako was no where to be found. "Ako! Where are you!?" He looked around, but she was no where to be seen. He heard a sinister laugh behind him and whirled around. No one was there, but the laugh still rang out throughout the area. "Show yourself!" He heard a foot step sound out from the forest and he turned to see an odd looking creature holding Ako's bound up form under his arm.

The creature had face that resembled an anglerfish with a lure, teeth and scales to match. One arm was clawed and the other was a lobster arm. He had a large shark fin protruding from his back. He was shirtless and had on black pants with a light blue sash. "Who, or what the hell are you!?" The creature dropped Ako at his side and she immediately looked up and yelled. "Please Rikimaru! Forget about me! Just run!" The creature kicked Ako and yelled. "Shut up!" He turned his gruesome star towards Rikimaru and loudly proclaimed "I'm Oushu! Ocean lord of the demon council! We've been waiting for your arrival Rikimaru."

"What do you want from me!?" Oushu began walking forward and pointed his lobster arm at Rikimaru. "We want the seal on your right hand!" Rikimaru looked down at his hand. His glove must've been removed in his sleep, because the seal was showing as bright as day. "That seal is the only thing that can defeat us! That fool Konoe tried to seal us away in an alternate dimension, but it was only temporary. The only thing that can stop us is that seal. I tried to remove it with a spell in your sleep, but apparently its impossible at the moment. So I'll just have to do the next best thing."

He took a fighting stance and smiled. "Rip your arm, clean off!" Rikimaru gripped one hand into a fist and pointed the other at Ako. "Fine, we'll fight, but just let her go!" Oushu laughed and said in a mocking tone "Do you really think I'd let her go just because you asked? No! She will watch you suffer!" Oushu then lunged forward at Rikimaru. He reached for his sword, but all his weapons were gone. Instead he dived to the side as Oushu's claw went by his head. "Hey! Where are my weapons!?" Oushu laughed and jumped forward once more. "Did you think that I'd let you keep them for our fight!? I hid them somewhere. If you can find them, you're welcome to use them." Oushu's clawed hand almost struck him in the face, but he jumped out of the way once more.

Rikimaru took a chance and kicked him in the face. The kick connected, but Oushu did not even flinch. Rikimaru then released a flurry of punches to Oushu's torso, but they too had no effect. In the middle of Rikimaru's punching Oushu whipped his lobster arm around and nailed him in the side of the head. Rikimaru flew to the side and hit the ground hard. Before he could looked up the lobster claw was around his throat. Its grip tightened and Rikimaru began losing air. Oushu laughed and stabbed him in the chest with his clawed hand. Rikimaru held in a shout of pain and gritted his teeth.

He then got close to Rikimaru's face and whispered "I'm going to make sure you suffer in front of her." Rikimaru looked to the side and saw Ako crying hysterically at sight of Rikimaru's torture. He then raised his hands and began to furiously punch him in the face, but as he lost air he began to lose the energy to keep punching. _Damn... is this where I die?_ His gaze trailed over towards his right hand and he starred at the seal. _This thing has only brought suffering upon me and all those around me. Oh well... at least now it will end..._ suddenly a gun shot rang out across the forest and Oushu flew off of Rikimaru.

He sat up and saw Mana at the entrance of the clearing holding her rifle. "Don't move slime! Are you two okay?" Rikimaru began to sit up but he felt a hand crab the top of his head. "Where do you think you're going?" Rikimaru looked up and saw Oushu standing there with a gun shot in his side. "Water! Bind this pathetic soul into his place." Suddenly water burst out of the ground and bound Rikimaru's feet and hands together. "I'll take care of her first!" Oushu began walking towards Mana and Rikimaru called out "Damn it Mana! This is my fight! Let me fight this!" Mana looked over at Rikimaru then at Ako and stated bluntly "Well, it's obvious that you need help."

Mana aimed her rifle at Oushu again who was checking her out. "Hmmmm… my my, you certainly are a lot more filled out than that other girl aren't you? How about it? I spare your life and give me some action." Mana answered by firing a bullet dangerously close to his feet. "That's my answer." Oushu got upset and bore his teeth. "I always get what I want and whether you're willing to or not!" Oushu lunged forward at Mana with such speed that Mana could not land a shot on him.

He swiped his clawed hand down and ripped part of the front of her shirt off nearly exposing her chest. She cursed out loud and struck him in the side of the head with the butt of the rifle. He flew onto the ground and Mana shot him three times in the torso. He stopped moving and lied motionless on the ground. Rikimaru sighed and looked up at Mana. "Nice job Mana…" Mana looked between Rikimaru and Ako and frowned. "I'm sorry I had to save you Rikimaru…" He looked away form her and replied "Yeah, whatever…" Mana began walking over to Ako who stopped crying and tried to figure out how to undo the magic ropes.

Just then Oushu jumped back up and charged Mana. Ako noticed him and shouted "Mana look out!" Mana turned around in time to be talked to the ground a few yards away. She could not reach her rifle and Oushu was holding her down. "You're going to pay for that, I always get what I want... but you know." Oushu took his clawed hand and stabbed Mana in the liver. "I'm feeling pretty hungry, you wouldn't mind if I ate your liver do you?" Oushu drove his finger deeper into her liver and Mana let out a cry of pain.

"No! Leave her alone! It's me you want!" Oushu looked over at Rikimaru and smiled. "Don't worry, you're next!" Mana continued to shout out in pain and Ako began crying again. Rikimaru watched helplessly as he cut deeper into Mana. _No... no this isn't right! Why... why is it every time someone tries to help protect me they're hurt instead!? I won't let it happen again! I won't! I won't! I won't!_ Suddenly a purple glow came from Rikimaru's right hand. Oushu turned his attention away from Mana and stopped stabbing her liver. He got off her and she clutched her liver trying to stop the bleeding. Oushu dried out in frustration "Damn! I shouldn't have fooled around so much! I should've just killed him like I was supposed to!" On Rikimaru's right hand the second dot stopped flashing and lit up like the first one.

Firedude: There it is! I know the end was kind of violent, but it was kind of necessary review and tune in for the next chapter!


	5. Enter Magoichi

**Chapter 5: Enter Magoichi**

Firedude: Alright! My story is moving along slowly, but surely. I'm very sorry, I was busy and couldn't work on the story, but at least I was able to post it. Thank you to Tikigod and Icha-kun for reviewing. Please, don't forget to include in your next review who you want as couples in the story. And in case any of you haven't picked up on it, **bold** typing means that the voice is demonic. _Italic_ typing means the character is thinking. And you'll understand in this chapter what the under lined is for.

Icha-kun: Thank you very much for your review; I will try my very best to post new chapters as soon as possible.

Tikigod784: Don't worry, it's not like Mana needs her liver to live… right? I'm not trying to make it seem too much like god of war, only Rikimaru's spells, but I don't mind if it does.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters.

Firedude: Get ready to be hit with a freight train of story. Ready? Set? On with the show!

Mahora Forest: Where we left off

Oushu shook in his place as Rikimaru's hand let off a purple haze. The ropes that bounds him slowly corroded away and he stood up. Rikimaru was as shocked as the others and he starred at the back of his hand. _This... I want to save them, but not with this... this is what..._ the image of his father lying in front of him dead shot back to him. Rikimaru then gripped his fist and shifted his gaze to Oushu. _I have no choice! I will do it!_ Rikimaru punched his fist up into the sky and shouted "Hey! Oushu, you ugly trout! I'm going to gut you!" Rikimaru then smiled and continued "Well not necessarily me, but it will done with my body!"

Rikimaru gripped his fist tighter and looked up. "Seal of ancients! Hear me! I offer myself so you may defeat my foe!" Suddenly the purple haze on his hand started up again and a name came into his head and he shouted it "Magoichi!" Suddenly the purple haze engulfed his body and a light surrounded him for a few seconds. When the light and haze cleared Rikimaru was completely different. His hair was no longer red and spiked; instead it was brown and messy. He no longer had a smile plastered on his face and in its place his eyes were half lidded and he had a laid back look in its place.

His ordinary street clothes had disappeared; and in its place he wore baggy beige pants and a long green trench coat that was exposed his chest. A rifle ammo belt was slung over his shoulder and across his chest. They all remained silent at the strange sight. Even Mana stopped her moaning to say "… What the hell?" The strange new Rikimaru looked around for a minute. Although Rikimaru was a teenager the voice that came out was much more mature. "Whoa… where am I?" The new Rikimaru stumbled around as though he were drunk.

"This is definitely not Saiga village…" He looked to the side and saw Oushu. "Ew… ugly trout thing…" Oushu shouted in reply "Shut up! I'm not a trout! I'm the ocean demon lord-." The new Rikimaru cut him off and stated bluntly "I don't want to here it. I suppose I better introduce myself then…" The strange person said in a much laid back tone "I'm Magoichi Saiga! I'm the second being of the twelve seals! So would anyone mind telling me what I'm doing here?" Suddenly a voice shouted at him from the back of his head.

You idiot! You said it yourself! You're the second seal and I called upon you to help me! Magoichi recovered from the sudden shout and said in his head back to the voice Yeah whatever… who are you? The voice sighed and stated I'm Rikimaru; I'm the host of the thirteen seals. Magoichi sighed out of frustration. Whatever, nice to meet you master… he looked at the seal on the back of his hand and said to Rikimaru I see that you have the first seal unlocked, why not use him? There was silence from Rikimaru before he replied Forget about him, I thought you be best for this. Magoichi was puzzled. Why me?  Rikimaru sighed. Look over there…

Magoichi looked over at Oushu and noticed Mana and Ako in their present conditions. Suddenly Magoichi's expression turned from laid back to serious. He pointed at Oushu and shouted "You fish faced bastard! How dare you harm women!?" Magoichi suddenly threw his trench coat off and revealed his whole torso. I see, you knew I'd be the most determined to protect women… damn you Rikimaru. Magoichi held his hand out and yelled "Adeat!" suddenly, a doubled barreled rifle with two bayonets formed in Magoichi's hand. A grin spread across his face and he exclaimed "Die trout!"

Magoichi raised his rifle and aimed at Oushu. He grinned and laughed at Magoichi. "Do you really think you can hit me with that!?" Magoichi fired off a round and Oushu dodged it easily. "See, you're-." before he could finish his sentence a bullet hit him from behind in the thigh. Oushu let out a groan of pain and fell to one knee. "What the hell was that!?" Magoichi grinned now and began to walk forward. "That was the power of my pactio artifact. I can control where the bullets go that I fire. Now if you don't mind I'm going to finish this up, because if that girl cries any more she'll be dehydrated and the other one is about to bleed out."

Oushu gritted his teeth and looked up at Magoichi who was now right in front of him. Before Oushu could bother moving Magoichi stabbed his bayonets into the side of Oushu's neck. He screamed and green blood began to spill out. "You pathetic monkey! I'll kill you!" Magoichi rested his rifle against his shoulder and lightly kicked Oushu over. Rikimaru, did you really need me to defeat this pathetic thing… Rikimaru laughed a little bit as Magoichi walked over to the girls. He used his bayonets to cut Ako's ropes. "I'm sorry it took so long to rescue you two." Magoichi flashed Ako such a smooth smile that she melted inside.

He then turned to Mana and took off his coat and pressed it against Mana's wound. "I can't do much to heal you, but this will do until help comes." Magoichi gave her the same smile he gave Ako and Mana's expression remained the same. "…You're not getting into my pants if that's what you're trying to do." Magoichi laughed nervously and went back to Rikimaru. Rikimaru, what should I do now? Rikimaru remained silent. Hey, Rikimaru? Are you alright? Rikimaru replied in a weak voice I'm fine, I'm fine… you know how much the seal takes out of the host…

Magoichi sighed and looked over at the girls. Can you at least let me come out again later? Rikimaru laughed Hell no… Magoichi pretended to pout and laughed. Okay, okay I'll switch back with you… Magoichi held his rifle up and said "Abeat." The rifle then disintegrated into energy. He heard something move behind him and he turned to Oushu who was now gripping onto his leg. "I knew you'd make that artifact disappear eventually!" Oushu then bit Magoichi's leg vigorously. Magoichi grunted in pain and tried to kick Oushu off his leg, but to no avail. Oh well, it's not my leg.

Damn you Magoichi! He heard a spell being chanted behind him followed by a bunch on magic wind arrows striking Oushu. He went flying back into the rigid rock wall with a thud. Magoichi looked over his shoulder and saw that there was a whole group of people behind him. I think there are people here to see you Rikimaru. Magoichi then tapped the back of the seal and stated "Rikimaru." The same light from before surrounded Magoichi and Rikimaru came back. He then turned around with his typical smiled and said "Hi Negi."

Kaede threw her arms at her sides and said in an upset voice "Aw, we missed all the fighting?" Setsuna sighed and stepped forward. "I'm sorry Rikimaru; I had to come after you." He just kept smiling and said "No, no it's fine… but Mana and Ako might need some help." They looked over to the side and saw Ako sitting there in her underwear puffy- eyed from crying. And Mana on her back using Magoichi's coat to keep the blood in. "Mana!" Setsuna ran to her side. "Haruna, Asuna, Negi I need your help with this. Yue, Nodoka take Ako back to the school."

Ako stood up and protested "I'm the only medic here! Why should I go back!?" Setsuna looked over at her. "Are you feeling okay?" Ako nodded and ran over to Mana's side and started giving instructions. Yue walked over to Rikimaru and stated in her bland voice "I guess we should help you with that leg then." Rikimaru shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. First, I have to get the weapons back…" Setsuna looked up at Rikimaru and stated angrily "You lost our stuff!?" Rikimaru laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "No, no I didn't lose it, trout over there took them."

He began to limp towards Oushu and Setsuna called after him "Where are they then?" He looked over his shoulder and called back "I have a pretty good idea." He trudged over to the unconscious Oushu and flipped him onto his back. "…This sucks so much…" Rikimaru quickly shoved his hand down his throat and into his stomach. Everyone in the area watched and felt like they were going to be sick. Rikimaru felt bile in his throat as his hand scrounged around his stomach. Suddenly he smiled and laughed "Got em!"

He pulled very hard and his arm slowly came out of Oushu's mouth. He finally got his hand out and along with it, all of the weapons, although they were all covered in sickening green ooze. He threw the sword back to Setsuna who replied hesitantly "Um… thanks?" Rikimaru threw the hand gun next to Mana and the kunai to Kaede who was sitting against a tree. "Hey, when did you take my kunai? I don't even know you." Rikimaru looked over at Setsuna who laughed a little. "Sorry I forgot to tell her."

Rikimaru just sighed and started to walk over to Mana, but his vision suddenly went blurry. His hands shot up to the sides of his head as the pain in his hand started again. Kaede noticed this and got up. "Hey? Are you okay?" Rikimaru stumbled a bit as the pain spread up his arm and to his shoulder. "Damn, I should've listened to Magoichi and defeated Oushu myself…" He fell backwards onto the ground as the pain worsened Kaede tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

Oushu struggled up onto all fours and saw that no one was looking at him. He grinned and began to slowly pull himself away. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Oushu looked over his shoulder at Mana who was aiming the hand gun at him. Oushu got onto his back and supported himself with his elbows. "Look, I'm sorry for stabbing you, but why don't we just let bygones be bygones." Oushu laughed nervously and Mana got a fierce expression on her face. Oushu then covered his eyes and his lure lit up extremely bright, blinding the whole group. He then sprung to his feet and dashed into the forest.

Rikimaru also flew to his feet and did a quick limp into the forest after him. "Hey wait up!" Kaede called from behind him as she gave pursuit as well. Rikimaru gritted his teeth through the bite wounds in his leg and the pain in his right arm that was beginning to spread to his torso. He stayed focused on Oushu, but he slowly began to trail behind. Kaede went by him and called "Don't worry, I got him!" Rikimaru watched helplessly as Oushu and Kaede shot into the distance. He let out a frustrated sigh and got on all fours and began chanting the Hermes spell.

Deeper into the forest: A minute later.

Oushu stopped for a breath and hid behind a rock. He looked over and saw no one was still chasing him. He relaxed and looked around. _I suppose it's time to go back now..._ Oushu took a paper seal out from his pocket and chanted. "Rift seal; lead me to the dimension of-." He was not able to finish the spell as a kunai knocked it from his hand and pinned it to a tree. He looked to the side and saw Kaede with her smiling expression. "You're not going anywhere…" Oushu let out a blood curdling cry and charged Kaede, but before he could even reach her, two kunai pinned his feet into the ground.

He screamed in pain and made a mad attempt to move his feet. "You know… for someone known as the 'Ocean Demon Lord' I would think that you would be more powerful…" A voice from a nearby tree stated in reply **"That's because he is not who he say he is…"** Kaede turned towards the voice and beheld another demon. This one was a good ten feet tall and had a large shark fin protruding from his back. His scaled skin was jet black and smooth and his eyes were just as black as his skin. His lips curled back and revealed a large mouth with tripled up layers of razor sharp teeth on the top and bottom. He spoke in a demonic voice, but it held a southern American accent **"…I am Oushu, the Ocean Demon Lord."** He looked over and pointed at the imposter who was pinned to the ground. **"He is nothing, but an angler fish demon I created, but apparently he began to think that he could be better than the others and claimed he was me!"**

He walked over to the demon and grabbed him by the neck. **"I've been sent here to deliver you punishment…" **He tried to lift him up, but his pinned feet wouldn't allow it. He grinned and got up to his face. **"Do you really think that's going to stop me from killing you?" **The imposter's eyes widened and he pleaded "No! No please, I-!" But before he could finish Oushu had pulled him up so hard, that his feet separated from his ankles and he was suspended in the air. Kaede tried to keep her breakfast down as Oushu then proceeded to bite the head off of the demon.

He threw the lifeless body to the ground and wiped the green blood from his lips. **"…Delicious..." **He turned back around to Kaede and grinned. **"Don't look so sad… I'll be back darlin', so don't you cry. And when me and my buddies invade this place, I'll make sure you're the first one I eat!"** He then turned and walked off into the forest. Rikimaru then jumped out and tried to catch his breath. "I got here as fast as I could Kaede, did I miss…" he looked and the spilled remains of the imposter on the ground and was deeply sickened. "Aw man…" Magoichi then called from the back of his head That's pretty gruesome… and I've seen some very messed up stuff in my life time.

Kaede looked over and saw that the real Oushu had disappeared. She felt troubled by his last statement, but tried to ignore it and turned back to Rikimaru who was now down on one knee and sweating. "Rikimaru!" He looked up at her and he was trying his best to maintain a smile through the pain. "Y-yes?" Was all he said before he passed out on the floor.

Mahora Academy Clinic: One hour later

Negi and the girls stood outside the clinic office door and watched the unconscious Rikimaru and Mana. Negi looked towards the ground. "All this violence and he wasn't even a demon lord. Dean Konoe walked over to the group and said in a comforting manner. "You all did well, but you should all really get some-." Setsuna took a step forwards from the group and cut him off. "Sir! We have a right to know what the hell is going on! I don't understand any of this! This seal! These demon lords and how does Rikimaru tie into all this!?" Everyone, including Konoe, was taken a back by Setsuna's outburst.

"She's right though grandpa..." everyone looked over at Konoka. "I know I was just filled in and hour ago, but I still don't understand grandfather…" Dean Konoe remained silent for a minute before looking into the clinic office. "Alright… I will tell all of you everything I know, because…" Dean Konoe turned towards them and cocked his head towards Rikimaru. "2-A may be the only ones who can help Rikimaru now…"

Firedude: I'm sorry, two day wait and a short chapter. Now worth it right? Well anyway, don't forget to tell me who you want for the couples and tune in for the next chapter where you finally find out what is going on!


	6. Past

**Chapter 6: Past**

Firedude: Alright next one is here, sorry I'm kind of taking my time getting these chapters out but please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters

Firedude: Don't forget to review. Ready? Set? On with the show!

Mahora Academy: Where we left off

Dean Konoe looked up at the ceiling and stroked his beard. "…So, you're all ready to hear the tale?" Everyone nodded and listened. Dean Konoe sighed and his gaze shifted to the floor. "It was actually 34 years ago today… A group of extremely powerful demons that called themselves the demon counsel went on a rampage of destruction across Japan. The mages of Japan joined together in an attempt to stop the demon, but to no avail. Out of desperation… we attempted something never thought of before…

Kyoto: 34 years prior

A group of six mages gathered together inside a warehouse. One was a young Dean Konoe who was thinking something over. "So, you're sure this will work?" The mage in front of him shrugged. "No, but do you have any better ideas?" The mage walked over to one of the concrete walls and tapped on it with his staff. A section of the wall began to glow and a magic symbol appeared on the wall. He held up his staff and chanted in Japanese "Open to the ones that deserve! We have come to claim the bounty of time for the good of the world!" The section of wall dropped and revealed a stair case. There was a heavy bang on the door at the far end of the room.

"We must hurry!" exclaimed one of the other mages as they descended quickly down the stairs as the wall closed behind them. After a few minutes of going down a spiral staircase they came to a large hand carved cavern. At the far end of the cavern 13 candles lit up the wall and revealed a seal on the wall. Dean Konoe stood in awe in front of the wall and beheld the seal. "What… what is that!?" The mage who opened the passage walked forward and looked up at it. "It's known as the seal of time…" He turned towards the other mages and continued his explanation.

"Throughout history, very powerful Japanese mages have guarded this seal with their lives. They traveled far and wide and sought out the most powerful warriors in the world who would volunteer to become part of the seal." Konoe questioned "Part of the seal?" The mage nodded silently. "The wielder of the seal can borrow the power of the warriors inside it and use their powers, but at a terrible price to their health." They all let it soak it until another mage said "So… we're going to use this to defeat the demon counsel?" The mage in front of the seal shook his head.

"I would like to, for it was my original plan and it would be a lot easier," The sound of the demons pounding on the walls upstairs sounded throughout the building. ", but as you can see, we have no time to apply the seal." Konoe stepped forwards and exclaimed "Then why did we come down here?" The mage turned back towards them and said "It will be a lot easier just to summon them from the seal, but there is one condition! In order to summon the warriors directly from the seal, five of us will have to sacrifice ourselves." The mages all began to look at each other in astonishment.

"I of course volunteer." Konoe protested "No! You shouldn't-!" The mage turned towards Konoe with a fierce expression on his face. "If it's to save the lives of my family and the whole world… I'll do anything." There was silence before another mage stepped forward. "I volunteer as well!" Then another stepped up also "Me as well!" Everyone had stepped forward by now including Konoe. The lead mage looked over at Konoe and said "Konoe, we only need five…" Konoe looked towards the ground and frowned.

"Then what do I do? Stay here and do nothing!?" The lead mage walked over to him and shook his head. "No… I need you to do something for me." He walked over to Konoe and put his hands on his shoulders. "You need to help them, they will only be here for so long and they will need someone to help them. Also, to make sure the demons never some back, I need you to seal them." Konoe nodded as the mage turned around and walked away. He then stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh and one more thing… my child is going to be born a week from now, I know for a fact that my wife is not strong enough to make it through the delivery. So I need you to take care of my child." Konoe was shocked and tears began to well up in his eyes. "It'd be my honor sir!" The mage smile and added "If it's a boy..." Konoe smiled. "I'll give him the name of his heroic father… good bye Jonnosuke." Jonnosuke smiled and walked towards the seal with the other mages.

Time Seal Cavern: 18 years later

A tall man with brown messy hair and a business suit walked down the spiral stairs into the cavern. He adjusted his glasses as he reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the room. He walked in and bunch of mages bowed and said "Welcome master Jonnosuke!" He remained silent for a minute before putting on a goofy smile and saying "Hello everyone!" He walked in and someone took his briefcase and suit jacket. He walked up to the seal and cleaned his glasses with a rag before putting them back on. "It's still as magnificent as the first time I saw it!" A tall, old man in a suit with long, gray hair with a matching beard walked up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but the oracle wishes to see you…" Jonnosuke gave him his typical smile and laughed. "Well if she wants to see me, that's quite impossible but I suppose we can talk." The old man laughed with him for a little bit and flicked the tip of his nose. "You know that's my little sister right?" Jonnosuke laughed nervously and added "I was just kidding, right Akito?" Akito laughed a little and stated "I know sir." Jonnosuke then walked over to a wall of the cavern where a new room had been carved out that was closed off by a metal door.

Jonnosuke opened the heavy door and walked inside. At the end of the room there was a staircase leading up to a pillow with torches on either side of it. An old woman sat on top of the pillow with her eyes closed, a long pipe in hand and a crystal ball in her lap. Jonnosuke walked forward and the woman's head pointed in his direction. "Is that you Jonnosuke?" He continued to walk to the base of the stairs and looked up at the old woman. He spoke while trying to hold back a laugh "Yes well, the guy out there said you wanted to… see me."

Jonnosuke could no longer hold back and laughed hard. The oracle laughed as well and then threw her pipe at him and hit him square in the face. Jonnosuke flew backwards and hit the ground. The old woman sighed and called down "You're pathetic!" Jonnosuke picked up the pipe and walked back up to the oracle, handing her the pipe. "Sorry about that… anyway, why did you need me?" Jonnosuke asked the oracle with his goofy look. The oracle frowned a little and held up her crystal ball to Jonnosuke. He leaned over and peered into it.

At first he saw nothing, but then blob like images began to appear. Jonnosuke took the ball from her hands and took a closer look the image became clear and it was a picture of a large rift in the sky of Japan and demons were pouring out. Above them floated thirteen demons. Jonnosuke handed the ball back to the oracle. "How far into the future is this?" The oracle stayed silent for a little bit. "…Roughly 16 years from now…" Jonnosuke sighed, took off his glasses and massaged his eyes. "This is terrible. And I had to make my wife pregnant now…"

The oracle smiled "Congratulations. When is the child due?" Jonnosuke chuckled and stated "We only found out today, so another nine months. Anyway, we need to start to prepare for the invasion then…" The oracle poured tobacco into her pipe and lit it up. She inhaled it and blew some smoke rings. "We need to attach the seal to a host." Jonnosuke was taken aback by the idea. "Is, is that possible!?" The oracle blew smoke into Jonnosuke's face and yelled "Of course it is! That's what it was intended for!" Jonnosuke blinked and smiled. "I guess you're right."

Jonnosuke walked down the stairs and waved back to her. "Well, I'll get started on finding volunteers then." The oracle practically flew up to her feet from her pillow and yelled "Wait!" Jonnosuke turned around as the old jumped down the stairs and right into his face. Her eyes shot open and their creepy grayness starred into Jonnosuke. He knew she was blind, but her gaze scarred him. "You must know so you don't make a mistake! All the people who have tried to bare the seal have suffered beyond words and passed on! You must be very careful when carrying this out…"

Jonnosuke nodded and began to turn around, but her hand flew up to his shoulder and forced him to look at her once more. "I'm very sorry to suggest this Jonnosuke, but there is something that you can do that can save many lives. You don't need to bother wasting lives trying to find a person compatible with the seal. Instead… research done by the mages suggests that… a new born child will be able to wield the seal without any problems, but there may be unpredictable affects as it grows older." Jonnosuke remained silent for a minute before looking back at the oracle. "What are you suggesting!?" The oracle's expression became depressed but she continued "You can skip wasting lives with testing and… you could attach the seal to your own child." Jonnosuke shrugged off her hand and walked out without a word. The oracle sighed and returned to her seat on the pillow.

Time Seal Cavern: eight months later

Jonnosuke stood a good distance away from the seal on the wall as two mages were situated on either side of a man. Jonnosuke called over to the man and said "We told you of the dangers. Are you sure you want to do this?" The man looked over and nodded at him. Jonnosuke then called over to the two mages "Alright, start it up then!" The two mages held their hands in the air to form triangles. They then began to chant, "Seal of time, hear our prayer. Attach to this host so he may protect this world." Over and over again and the seal began to glow purple. A haze started to float out of the seal and drift slowly towards the man.

The purple haze swirled around the man until a small cloud had formed around him. Suddenly the haze began press against the man's body and he began to grown from the pressure. Jonnosuke bit down on his lip and crossed his fingers. Suddenly, purple haze began to pour out of seal incredibly fast and into the openings of his body. The man began to scream in pain as it continued. Jonnosuke squeezed his fingers together tighter as it continued to flood his body. The seal began to appear faintly on the man's hand and Jonnosuke got excited.

And then as quickly as the rushing haze started, it stopped. The faint seal disappeared from the man's hand and he fell over face first onto the ground. One of the mages ran up and put his two of his fingers to his neck. The mage then looked up and shook his head, showing he had no pulse. Jonnosuke stomped and cursed under his breath. "20 volunteers and not one were able to support the seal!" The mages laid a sheet over the man's face and picked him up and carried him out up stairs.

Jonnosuke took off his glasses and massaged his eyes. He then put his glasses back on and looked up at the seal. He gave the seal a stern look and practically shouted at it "Why do you torment me so!?" A sigh came from behind him. "Yelling at the walls again honey?" A young, pregnant woman with long red hair and an Irish accent walked up to Jonnosuke and put her hand on his shoulder. "Another person failed?" Jonnosuke looked over at her and plastered on a smile. "Yes, but we'll find someone compatible eventually."

The woman smiled and then suddenly put him in a head lock. "You're an idiot! You guys are just wasting lives here! There has to be an easier solution!" Jonnosuke laughed a little bit until she let him out of the head lock. "I did tell you… but are you alright with that?" She sighed and smiled. "I told you I was fine with it… it's you whose being hesitant." Jonnosuke let out a little laugh and looked back over at his wife. "Yes, you're right." They both stood there in silence for a minute before he spoke again "Well it's settled then, I'll go tell the oracle." He began to walk towards the door, but his wife stopped him.

"Jonnosuke… are you sure about this? You shouldn't force yourself to do this if you don't want to." Jonnosuke turned around to his wife and held her hands. He gave her a warm smile and said "Lily, my ancestors have all sacrificed themselves for the good of the world… even I have paid my price for the world's well being" He lifted his right pants leg and revealed a metal leg. "…He will just be following in his ancestors' foot steps." He then opened the heavy metal door and walked in.

Lily stood there in the middle of the room digesting her husband's words. Akito walked up behind Lily and said "Are you okay madam?" Lily was surprised by Akito and whirled around and punched Akito square in the nose. Akito rubbed his nose as Lily realized her mistake. "Oh! I'm so sorry Akito! You know what happens when you sneak up on me though!?" Akito laughed a little and continued to nurse his nose. "Yes, yes I know madam I'm sorry. I came over because you looked worried." Lily frowned and looked towards the ground.

"I feel as though Jonnosuke is forcing himself…" Akito smiled and tried to comfort her. "Master Jonnosuke has always done what he has felt was right. I'm sure he agreed to this by his own free will." Lily smiled hesitantly. "I wish I was as optimistic as you…" Akito looked towards the large metal door as though it would open on its own. _Jonnosuke... I hope I'm not wrong..._

Sparta: 16 years later

On the outskirts of Sparta, situated atop a hill was a typical suburban home. In the front yard Rikimaru practiced kung fu with a Guan Dao. Inside Jonnosuke was sitting in his den and read the newspaper when the phone rang. He groaned and got up. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Masaki residence, Jonnosuke speaking."

"Hello honey, it's me."

"Lily! How are you?"

"I'm good dear. I'm just calling to check in."

"How's Paris?"

"It's good, but it's so tiring, with all these photo shoots…"

"I know you can do it honey."

"How's Rikimaru?" Jonnosuke looked out the kitchen window onto the front lawn and saw him wildly swinging his Guan Dao at imaginary enemies. Jonnosuke smiled and replied. "He's been okay, he wants you to come back though, he says he's getting rusty and he needs more lessons." There was laughing on the other end of the line and Lily replied "Tell him when he has a hot 32 year old mom whose a model and has to travel the world, he has to be patient." Jonnosuke laughed as his wife continued "Well I'll be back tomorrow though so that'll cheer him up. Have you discovered anything else since I've been gone?"

Jonnosuke was silent for a minute then replied "No, nothing new on the seal of time..." He looked out the window at his son and smiled. "We're lucky there've been no consequences." Lily sternly yelled from the other end of the phone line. "Don't jinx it!" Jonnosuke laughed a little and replied "Sorry, sorry I was just kidding." Lily laughed a little and finished up "Well, I have to go now. I love you dear."

"Bye honey." Jonnosuke hung up the phone and walked outside. "Rikimaru! Take a break kid, you'll kill yourself." Rikimaru laughed and stabbed his Guan Dao into the ground. "Don't worry dad I know what I'm doing." Jonnosuke smiled and laughed as he walked inside with his son. Rikimaru walked up to the refrigerator and took out bottled water. He began to drink it when his deal began to hurt his hand. He cringed slightly and his father noticed. "Are you alright Rikimaru!?" He smiled and replied "Don't worry Dad; it's probably just another one of my cases."

Suddenly his seal began to let off the purple haze and his hand began to hurt a lot. He gripped his hand tightly, trying to stop the pain. Jonnosuke ran up to Rikimaru. "Dad!? What's happening to me!?" Jonnosuke tried to figure out what was happening. _What's going on!? This wasn't in our notes! Unless... No! One of them must be forcing their way out!_ Suddenly Rikimaru was engulfed in a brilliant light.

Mahora Academy: Present day

"…And that's it…" The group was stunned. Asuna quickly blurted out "So what happened next?" Dean Konoe frowned and replied "That's what I asked him, but he claimed that he didn't remember. Haruna frowned and said "Wow… that's pretty screwed up. Everyone nodded in agreement. Dean Konoe put on a stern look and said "Well, now you all know. The demon Counsel is going to come after him and 2-A is going to have to help him beat them." The girls all absorbed the words in as Takahata walked up to the group.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm guessing Konoe told you girls everything. We have a problem though, Konoe, Negi may I speak with you two in the clinic?" The two nodded and entered the clinic. Dean Konoe turned back towards the girls and smiled. "You all should go back to class, just tell your teachers that I needed your help." The girls nodded and walked away. Takahata closed the door behind them and joined the two.

"So you guys told them?" They all turned and saw Rikimaru gazing at them. Dean Konoe nodded sternly. "They need to know Rikimaru." He smiled and sat up. "And I'm fine with that… but did you tell them the last part…?" Dean Konoe frowned and shook his head. Rikimaru sighed in relief and lay back down and went back to sleep. "That's good…" Negi looked up at Konoe and questioned "Last part?" The Dean looked down at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, what's the problem Takahata?"

He frowned and folded his arms. "Rikimaru's mother just called and I filled her in on the situation…" Dean Konoe Slapped his forehead. "Not Lily… what did she want?" Takahata smiled and said "She said as long as Rikimaru is at a school… she wants him to continue his studies." Both Negi and Konoe were taken aback. Negi then exclaimed "She does know this is a all girls academy right!?" Takahata nodded. Konoe laughed a little. "Well, I think its fine. Negi, meet your new student." Negi panicked and waved his arms in a panic.

"Dean Konoe! Is this okay!?" he smiled and nodded. "You need a new student to replace Lingshen right?" Negi was at a loss for words. "Well… yes, but-!" The Dean cut him off and patted him on the back. "It's settled then. He starts tomorrow!" The dean the walked out of the clinic and Takahata laughed a little. "Good luck with him Negi!" He then walked out and left Negi alone in the room. He stood there in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

"Are they gone?" Negi looked over and Rikimaru sat up and looked over at him. Negi calmed down a little and stuttered out a response "Y-yea, did you hear all that!?" Rikimaru laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "That's mom for ya… looking out for what's best… I suppose." He swung his legs over the bed and stood up. "No! Rikimaru you shouldn't stand!" He looked over at him and laughed. "Don't worry Negi. I'm perfectly fine. I need to do some stuff before tomorrow, so I'll see you around." He began to walk towards the door and just as he was about to grab the door knob Negi called over to him.

"Rikimaru!" He turned around and faced Negi. "What happened to you and your father after the light engulfed you back in Sparta?" Rikimaru frowned and looked away. "Don't worry about it Negi… you'll find out eventually, but you don't need to hear it from me right now…" He then opened the door and walked out. "I'll see you tomorrow Professor!" He then shut the door behind him and left Negi standing nervously in the middle of the room.

Firedude: The chapter is done! I'm sorry I'm taking my time with this. Please review and don't forget to include your ideas for couples and how you feel about the story. Flames are welcome. Tune in next time as mayhem ensues when Rikimaru joins 2-A.


	7. First Day

**Chapter 7: First Day**

Firedude: I'm terribly sorry everyone, I've been having some family issues and I was not able to get to the story. But I'm back now and I'm ready to continue.

Tikigod784: It may be evil, or it could just be misunderstood, or it works for the IRS. I'm doing my best to give them more personality. Thank you very much

R.U. Teleporter: Thank you very much. Please continue to review my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters.

Firedude: Sorry for the wait, don't forget to review. Ready? Set? On with the show!

Mahora Academy: The next day

"Everyone, please take your seats. We are about to begin." All the students in 3-A took their seats as their teacher spoke. "As you probably all noticed Mana was injured in a training accident and she's out for today." Negi hung his head slightly, upset that he was lying to his students. He brought his head back up and put on a smile. "Anyway, we have a new student with us today. He'll be taking the place of Lingshen Chao for the next few weeks." Everyone began whispering to each other until Yuna raised her hand. "Excuse me professor… did you say he?" Negi smiled nervously and replied "Well…er… yes."

Asuna immediately reacted and jumped to her feet. "Professor! This is an all girl school! Why is a boy coming here?" Negi was about to reply when Ayaka's laugh sounded from her seat. "What's the matter Bells? Are you afraid that he'll scream when he sees how ugly you are?" Asuna gave her a scowl. "I'm just trying to save him from his eyes bleeding when he sees you!" Ayaka also put on a scowl and shot out of her seat. Negi saw that another one of their fights were about to start, so he quickly interrupted. "Anyway, allow me to introduce him!" He motioned towards the door and Professor Takahata walked in.

Everyone remained silent until Kanoka commented "Professor Takahata's the new student?" Everyone in class broke out in laughter as Negi realized it was him. Negi felt very embarrassed and turned bright red. "No! No! It's not him!" Takahata laughed and walked up to Negi. "Sorry Negi, Rikimaru is not here yet. He'll be here soon, but until then, I need you to look over some paper work in the teacher's lounge." Negi gave him a worried look. "Are you sure that it's okay?" Takahata gave him a smile and stated "Don't worry; I'm pretty sure Rikimaru can handle himself. Besides, it will only take a couple minutes." Negi sighed and replied "I suppose it's alright."

Negi looked over at his class. "Alright everyone, I'll be right back. If he arrives here at class before I return, give him a proper greeting and make him feel at home." The class then all said in unison "Yes professor." He then walked out with professor Takahata and shut the door behind them. The girls all began to talk excitedly, trying to figure out what the new student will look like. Makie giggled and stated "I bet he's going to be handsome and strong!" Yuna laughed a little and replied "Come on, lets be realistic, he probably some fat slob." Satomi butted in and said "He's probably very intelligent with a 4.0 GPA!" Setsuna interrupted her and added "With our luck, he's probably a pervert." All the girls laughed as Ako sat silently listening.

"Are you alright Ako?" She looked to the side at Akira. "Yes I'm fine. It's just… I think I know who the boy is who is coming." Akira blinked multiple times. "You do?" She nodded. "Yes I think so…" Memories of Rikimaru flashed through his mind. "So tell me!" Ako looked over at an enthusiastic Akira. "Tell you what?" Akira leaned closer and replied "What is he like?" Ako thought about it for a minute. "Well…he…" She began to blush as she thought about him. Akira grinned and exclaimed "Ha! I knew it! He's handsome!" Ako panicked and waved her hands frantically.

"I never said that?" Yuna leaned over Ako's shoulder and said with a smile "You never said what Ako?" Ako stuttered as she tried to think of an excuse. Akira spoke first and practically shouted "Ako knows the boy who's coming to the class!" Everyone looked over at them and soon swarmed around Ako. They began to grill Ako with questions as Chachamaru and Evangeline sat at the edge of the classroom and watched. "It's pathetic really." Chachamaru looked over at Evangeline. "Master?" she looked back at Chachamaru and continued "It's ridiculous that they're all making such a big deal over a single boy."

Chachamaru smiled and replied "Master, my sensors indicate that you are just as curious as the girls over there… if not more so." Evangeline looked over at her and replied angrily. "The only reason I'm interested is because he might be a powerful mage." Chachamaru smiled. "Yes, of course master." As all the chaos in the classroom ensued, Fuka and Fumika watched from their seats and grinned at each other. "Professor Negi said that we should greet the new student!" Fumika nodded at her sister's comment and replied "That's right! And we should greet him the only way we know how!" The two reached under their desks for some boxes and walked out the classroom door.

Entrance of Mahora Academy: Mean while

Rikimaru walked slowly up the walkway to the front door, whistling carelessly. You seem to be happy right now. Rikimaru gritted his teeth as Magoichi spoke to him from the back of his mind. Hey! I'm not a pervert like you! But there's nothing wrong with having the day go faster because you're in a room full of girls. Magoichi laughed a little. Yeah right. You're just as perverted as I am. Rikimaru yelled at Magoichi Shut up! I am not like you! That reminds me. I wanted to talk to you about something. Magoichi yawned and replied What is it? Rikimaru stopped for a minute and said sternly Don't you dare take over my body while I'm in class. If I'm arrested for sexual harassment, it will be pretty hard to explain that a perverted feudal Japanese warrior took over my body and did it.

Magoichi laughed and spoke calmly. Don't worry about it, I won't do anything. Rikimaru smiled and began to feel a bit relieved. …Only if you get me some sake. Rikimaru gripped his head in frustration. You're a disembodied being! How am I supposed to get you sake!? Magoichi remained silent for a minute. You better figure it out, unless you want to become a sexual predator. Rikimaru gripped his fists and shouted at Magoichi I'm gonna kill you! He angrily punched his own head and then shouted in pain. He sat down on the ground and gripped his head. Magoichi laughed amusingly and Rikimaru just sat there listening. Did you really think that would work? I'm just kidding though, I won't do anything. It would be nice if you got me some sake though.

Rikimaru stood up and walked through the front door. I'll see what I can do. Magoichi kept laughing softly as Rikimaru moved through the hall. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket that read 3-A. He continued up stairs and through the hallways until he reached a door with 3-A above it. Alright Magoichi… here I go. As he reached for the door Magoichi quickly intervened. If you start to screw up badly I'll take over. Don't worry, I won't harass them. I'll just do some smooth talk and it'll be back to normal. Rikimaru pretended he wasn't listening and slid the door open. As he walked through the door he felt a board eraser drop on his head.

The chalk dust flew around his head and blinded him and caused him to cough. He then stumbled forward and felt a tug on his foot. He looked down and saw that he had just tripped a wire. Out of his peripherals he saw toy arrows flying at him. He quickly ducked and the arrows flew over his head. He grinned as he enjoyed his victory, but then he noticed a small canon on the other side of the room. Suddenly a large water balloon shot from its mouth and headed straight for him. Rikimaru was barely able to throw himself forwards to get away from the path of the balloon. He heard it exploded in the hallway and water shot everywhere. He sighed in relief and sat up.

See that skill Magoichi!? Magoichi cleared his throat. It's still not over Rikimaru… He looked up as he heard a creaking noise. A bucket fell from the ceiling and landed on his head. Rikimaru sat there for a minute as the water slowly trickled down his head. He lifted the bucket off his head and sighed. He stood up and looked around and realized he was in a supply closet. He quickly walked outside and the plaque that said 3-A fell off the door and said supply closet under it. Magoichi was laughing hysterically from the back of Rikimaru's mind. I can't believe you fell for all that! Rikimaru brushed some of the dust and water off him and looked around. Shut up Magoichi, and help me find out who did this.

Rikimaru heard some giggling from behind the nearby corner and crept towards it. "He fell for it Fumika!" Fuka laughed and high-fived her. "I can't believe it worked!" Rikimaru peeked around the corner and scowled at them before hiding again. I remember them from the other night… Magoichi was puzzled. Other night? Rikimaru sat down. I'll explain it later, but for now I need to get my revenge… He held his hands in front of his eyes and mumbled "Hades, may your helmet cloak me along my path." Rikimaru then turned invisible and stood up. Pay back time… He walked around the corner and saw the two walking away. He snuck up behind them and listened to their conversation.

"I can't wait to tell the girls back at class about what happened!" Fuka smiled excitedly and nodded as her sister spoke. "Yeah I know! I-." Fuka suddenly stopped. "Hey Fumika! That wasn't nice!" Fumika looked at her sister puzzled. "What wasn't nice?" Fuka threw her arms at her sides. "You just flicked my ear!" Fumika laughed a little. "I did not Fuka. You're imagining things." As she began to walk away, Rikimaru lightly kicked her butt. Fumika squealed softly and turned around to Fuka, blushing brightly. "Now that was rude Fuka!" Fumika was taken aback as Fuka walked up to her and got into her face. "I did not kick you! You flicked me anyway!" Fumika put on a scowl and got into Fuka's face.

"I did not flick you! You're just jealous that I'm cuter than you!" Fuka got very angry and shouted "Why I-." Fuka felt her herself get flicked again. "See! You just did it again!" Fumika suddenly stopped scowling and took a step back. "Wait… Fuka, I'm standing right in front of you." Fuka yelled frustrated at her sister. "Yeah! So what's your point!?" Fumika pointed at her sister. "I couldn't have flicked you without you seeing me do it if I was in front of you." Fuka was about to yell something, but she calmed down and realized what her sister was saying.

"So… if you didn't flick me then…" Suddenly, Rikimaru materialized next to them. The twins starred at him very scarred. Rikimaru just wore his typical smiled and wave slightly. "Yo." The twins then freaked out and sprinted down the hall, screaming the whole time. Rikimaru smiled with satisfaction as Magoichi's laughing ringed through his head. Oh my god! That was awesome Rikimaru! Rikimaru just smiled with satisfaction as he began to walk down the hall to find his real classroom.

Classroom 3-A: one minute later

The twins stood in front of the whole class hysterical and practically shouting their story as fast as they could. The whole class just sat there speechless as they blabbered senselessly. Eventually, when they were through, the whole class just went back to their conversations. "Did you not hear what we just said!?" cried out Fuka. Kaede walked up to the two and kneeled down to their level. "Sorry but, you two are known for your tall tales and pranks and all the girls know better by now." Fumika waved her arms frantically and said on the verge of tears "We know we do, but we're serious this time!"

Kaede opened one eye and laughed a little. "Come on, this whole class is used to stuff like that. So even if it were true it's not any different." The twins hung their heads and felt embarrassed and said in unison "Yeah, that's true…" Chachamaru watched the three walk back to their seats before looking over at Evangeline. "It seems you were right master. He may be very powerful." Evangeline had on a smug expression when she looked over at her companion. "Right now I am not making any assumptions. Just because he can pull off invisibility spells doesn't mean he's some genius." Chachamaru sighed and turned back around.

Mahora Academy: Hallway outside of 3-A

Rikimaru trudged down the hallway until he spotted a door that read 3-A above it. You're sure this isn't a fake this time, right? Magoichi inquired. Don't worry Magoichi, I'm sure. He reached for the door handle and stopped mid way. …Hey? What's up Rikimaru? He pulled his hand back and tapped his chin with his index finger. Something doesn't feel right… but what is it? He looked out the nearby window which had a clear view of the nearby track field. He walked up to the window sill and looked closely at the track. He peered carefully and noticed a small red and black rift in the ground. Rikimaru, not realizing he was on the third floor of a building leapt out the window and plummeted towards the ground.

He was able to soften the fall by sliding down the wall of the building. He landed with a light thud and sprinted towards the field. The rift began to rapidly increase in size, until the point that it was the size of a small bed. Rikimaru stopped in his tracks a few feet from it and tried to look inside. He saw nothing at first but endless patterns of red and black combinations. See anything Rikimaru? He shook his head a little and began to turn around. No, it looks like it may just be a dud. He suddenly heard a rumble behind him. He then turned around and saw a large creature shoot out of the hole.

At first, it was nothing more than a blur to Rikimaru. But as it flew around the sky, it began to slow down a little and he was able to make it out. It was a large black bat that rivaled the size of the demon crabs. It had an extra set of wings under its first set and the claws were as large as small swords. The eyes were large and blood red. The bat began to swoop down and attack some of the girls on the track. Rikimaru watched for a minute before realizing what was going on. Come on Magoichi, time to pay the rent! He trusted his fist into the air and a purple light engulfed his body.

His hair fell down from their spikes and turned brown. An ammo belt and a green jacket appeared on his torso. Magoichi grinned and his mature voice emitted from the teenage body. "There's no way I'll ever be used to such a young body again, but looks like I have no say in this. Adeat!" The doubled barreled, doubled bayonet rifle appeared in his hand and he began to run towards the bat. The bat noticed his and let out a high pitched screech and called out at him. **The one with the seal! I've been sent here to kill you! ** He heard more panicking girls behind him screaming and the bat turned towards them and grinned. **But it doesn't mean I can't have a little meal first!** The bat rose up into the air and dived at the girls.

"I don't think so ugly." Magoichi took aim and fired the bullets. The bat moved out of the way, but then the bullets swung back around and buried themselves in the bat's side. It let out a screech and plowed into the ground. It tried to get back up, but Magoichi had already jumped onto its back. The bat called out in panic and took off, trying to shake Magoichi off the whole time. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you!" Magoichi got a tight hold on the bats fur and began to stab it with his bayonets.

Mahora Academy: Classroom 3-A

Ako sat at her desk looking over a book, but noticed some commotion outside over the track. She went to the window and saw the large bat with a man with a green trench coat gripping onto its back. She smiled and called out "It's Magoichi!" She didn't realize her mistake until all the girls in class swarmed around her at the windows. Yuna hung over Ako and questioned "Magoichi? Is he the new student?" Ako laughed nervously. "Well, not exactly." The bat swung really close to the window and Magoichi continued his rapid stabbing. He sighed and clutched his gun tightly "Alright this is just getting ridiculous…" He pointed his gun at the bat's head and squeezed the trigger.

Two bullets shot out and pierced its head. The bat shot towards the ground and began to disintegrate mid fall. Magoichi was about to hit the ground when the bat completely disappeared. "Oh, sh-!" Magoichi hit the ground and bounced across the track and into the building's wall. A large dust cloud covered him up, but a bright purple light was seen from within the dust. A couple seconds later, Rikimaru walked out the cloud, brushing the dust off him. He coughed a little and put on his signature smile. He then turned around and looked up at the classroom window and saw the bewildered girls standing there. He smiled and waved up at them. "Hello! I'm Rikimaru Masaki! I'll be in your class for a while!"

Firedude: Sorry there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter. I'll put more in the next chapter. I'm going on vacation for Memorial Day weekend this Friday and won't be back until Monday. I'm going to do my best to get another chapter up before them, but please don't hold it against me if I can't, I'm very busy and it's difficult.


End file.
